HK Academy
by Thechillyvampirewolfassasin
Summary: When four guys get accepted into the prestigious HK Academy, they knew their lives were going to change.And when The Four Rulers of the school take interest in them, they experience the world of the perfect,by living it, up front and personal.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is by no means a fic to be taken seriously. Well it is but mainly it's just to let off some steam and get the tension from my back. So if some parts don't connect...yeah...It's not a crack fic, but there is hardly any drama in this at all. And if there is...well...blame it on my mood or the possible future lack of reviews...doesn't matter.**

**Disclaimer: Look me in the eye and consider the thought that if I really was the owner of Naruto, if I would be writing fan fiction right now hmm? **

**Warning: OOC-ness. But on fan fiction (especially with yaoi)...who isn't! **

**Pairings: Sasunaru, Gaaralee, Shinokiba, Nejishika, kakashiruka.**

**This fic was inspired by the lack of these kinds of fics that I seem to oddly enjoy so I'm adding my contribution to the pile...that and...I have nothing better to do, Enjoy!:**

* * *

><p>The day couldn't start off much better than this, well, at least for the four most drool-worthy guys currently striding through the doors of HK Academy.<p>

Without words and as if like clockwork the halls of HK hushed as the four males came into view. These people ruled the school without even trying. They were meant to be respected.

Now each male had their respective fan club, but there was no doubt that each just couldn't get enough of seeing them together, which was an exceedingly common thing.

The four walked side by side, and to the far right strode a messy haired red head, whose teal eyes could undress anyone on sight. They glittered with unknown mirth as a small smirk adorned the shaped to perfection lips that had more than once made both men and women feel more than _slightly_ faint. His skin, which hinted at just the slightest tan gotten from his Egyptian ancestors, glowed faintly, his muscles being more than hinted at in the vaguely tight red top under his unbuttoned white designer school shirt, a part of the uniform which was out of his pants. The slight dampness of his hair showed his recent shower had been somewhat hurried; results of the exhilarating run in the hills on his estate. Then again...this was Gaara Sabaku we were talking about, who didn't hurry for anything that didn't fatally upset his future or his friends. The only two odd things about this person did nothing but enhance his features even more. Moreover girls were constantly trying to touch the tattoo on his forehead, usually to no avail. He'd push aside his hair to let them see and just get rid of them, which was a constant mistake because most of them understood kanji and would start cooing at him for having 'love' tattooed on his forehead. Then the dark lines around his eyes, which were a result and reminders of being a former insomniac only served to make his teal eyes brighter and 'tealer' some unknown person had said once. Persons somehow thought Apollo gave him a special gift of beauty when he was born. Pft...As if, he'd say.

Hearing some girls sigh, totally in love, he rolled his eyes and scanned for the ever moving, cute reason he rolled out of bed this morning.

To the right of the bodily blessed Sabaku, an angelic creature walked with a certain grace adopted from the gymnastic lessons taken from when he was in the single digits. Pale lilac eyes that seemed to look right through you yet evoked the undeniable feeling of pure lust when you no doubt got trapped in the solid gaze. Waist-lengthened dark brown, bordering on black hair, did by no means give this male named Neji Hyuuga an effeminate look. The slight tan to his pale skin gotten from their recent sunbathing endeavor made more than a few people weak in the knees. His hands were tucked into his school pants and his shirt was out of his pants, the first three buttons, unbuttoned, would have given a tantalizing view of his chest but was block by the white wifebeater that nonetheless hugged his pecs. He regarded the student population with a nonchalant gaze as always as he searched for his little cloud gazer.

Now to the right of the angelic Hyuuga, was the esteemed heart breaker, most likely because he didn't give any of his fans the time of day. He didn't have time for anyone who wasn't worth it, and so far, only the three others striding down the hall had seen him laugh. He walked with a grace to match the Hyuuga, from the swimming lessons he'd always taken, and oozed an unadulterated sexual vibe. This third male, Sasuke Uchiha, looked, if possible, perfectly messy. The white designer school shirt untucked like the latter and the former males, but unlike the two, only the middle was buttoned with a black tank top snuggling his abs and pectorals. His hair was pure ebony black, the back refusing to point towards the ground, and his eyes an even purer shade of black, like pools of a moonless and starless night, when the sky seemed like an empty void instead of the usual midnight blue. The pale beauty looked around for the hyperactive sunshine to his night.

Last, and anything but least, to the right of the heart breaker, walked the most mysterious one of the group. Small rounded glasses with a dark tint hid the color of the last one's eyes from the world. His skin as smooth and perfect as a porcelain dolls. His school shirt having the first two buttons open and half his shirt out. But his trade mark was that he always had on a hooded sweater which was never zipped up; usually showing his inside shirt that was always shape fitting yet hiding his arms from view simultaneously. Yet the sheer size of the sleeves left girls to ponder the 'the muscles, oh the muscles!' he must have hid under those sleeves. Shino Aburame's deep, smooth voice gave nothing short of shivers to the persons he spoke to, and left those trembling and imagining his voice over and over again with the feeling of being as weak as Jello. The fencing specialist walked with a certain skill that had guys from all over trying to copy his style, and left girls talking about how they loved the way he walked for days on end.

All four Greek gods were friends, best friends. They were the only ones who would surely not betray each other.

The four boys had met at one of those parties for the rich and elite. The ones where no one actually went to enjoy themselves, but mingle with potential business partners, yet everyone _acted_ like they went because of the former. The four male children, tired of these boring parties and hot, uncomfortable tuxedos and ladies in short, tight dresses pinching their cheeks and cooing at them, had been equally annoyed, and had bonded.

And now after years of proper refinement and etiquette and manipulation and aristocracy had been successfully ingrained into their anatomy like a second skin, their parent's tight leash had been let go, and the brilliant boys who knew the difference of how to act at a party and a business meeting like the back of their hand, and the boys who were shaped forcefully and strictly to be the best heirs of their history, were now able to have fun, take advantage of their parents money to their own whim, and use their resources and worldly connection freely, had banded together, and now at times when they looked at their mutually friendship, they indeed realized it was better to have each of them as their friends rather than rivals and enemies.

And just about the time they also realized it was time they each took their own respective partners, a teacher named Iruka had blown the perfect boys that would very soon be theirs into their lives.

A year ago, when the Gaara and the rest were sixteen, there had been a scholarship program where seven students who could pass the test from the Ministry with the highest percentage from the Konoha Public School, would get the chance to attend the prestigious Hokage Academy, HK for short, on the schools scholarship program.

If one could just passed the test, that is.

But Iruka-sensei had convinced them that they could pass.

And besides, he had taken a teaching job there he, had reluctantly muttered, blushing red like that huge storm on Jupiter.

So Lee Rock, with his youthful ways and kind smile, Naruto Uzumaki with his infectious personality and determined eyes, Kiba Inuzuka with his fierce loyalty and lovable grin and Chouji Akimichi with his smiling face and pot belly, had bonded together and tried to study, just to get accepted to the Academy they'd heard about all the time. But try as they may they couldn't get everything to stick for more than an hour in their minds. No matter how youthful, determined, stubborn or full they'd been.

So in a last plea for help, the boys had gotten the school's genius, albeit lazy, Shikamaru Nara to help them, while at the same time getting him to take the test so the studying wouldn't be so troublesome in the end.

And when they had finally gotten back the results, the five young males had passed the test comfortably. Even the determined, yet theory lacking, Naruto had scurried over the passing grade with an extra fifteen marks.

Happier than them couldn't be found, and although Chouji had sadly moved away at the last minute and wouldn't get a chance to come to the school, the four boys had eagerly awaited the day they would start the infamous Academy term.

Then the dream of the perfect school had been shattered.

Well the _school _was perfect. The lawn and surrounding grounds were perfectly mowed and so huge, all the school's teachers, students and their pets could probably sit at different places, mark out a personal circular space with three meters all around from the middle, built a two room cottage and garden behind each person and still have space left over on the grounds.

The uniforms were designed by the very best, the food was cooked by different cuisine specialist on each specified day, all five star restaurant owners, the classrooms were astonishingly comfortable, even with cushioned seats, smooth unscratched tables, and pens and notebooks in the drawers for those who forgot theirs.

So the school was perfect.

It was just the spoilt brats that went there which made the school all the worst.

It was obvious everything was made the best just for them, just so they wouldn't go squealing about anything less than perfect to their child spoiling, prejudiced parents. The ones no doubt responsible for why the school looked like a fairytale castle.

And if it was one thing spoilt brats hated; it was sharing breathing space with anyone lower than millionaire status. Persons below that just weren't welcomed into the pristine little world they all had.

And these four boys from a_ public_ school were no exception. They were weird, loud, funny-faced and outright lazy.

_Definitely_ not an exception.

So, the school the four boys had whined and pleaded studied and not slept for nights to go to, was one big foreign world where they weren't welcome.

They were aliens on a new planet, and because of this knowledge they learnt that it was either, blend into the background were no one saw you, who you were and how nice you could be, or be outlandish, show your quirks, and risk being ostracized, sneered at, mocked and taunted just for being yourself, and just because you parents weren't able to have a private jet to whisk you off to France without even an hours notice, or a yatch to just go to your own private island without your parents questioning you, or how much money you spent, or why you go out some weekends and don't come back until the Monday morning.

It was unfair of course, but these Public School Children's lives at HK were just about to change for the better.

* * *

><p>Now the day each person met their respective other, is one to be remembered and catalogued for future reference, just in case.<p>

The day had begun normally. Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru had come early and gone off to their classes, always missing the 'gods' entrance, but always hearing about it:

Naruto, from a pink-haired girl he was starting to like. She was the first person who didn't scoff at him when he didn't know how to get to class. The others had sensed that he clearly didn't belong. But she had smiled, walked with him to class, and waved to her friends like she wasn't ashamed of being seen with him. He was certain he was in love, with this girl named Sakura, but alas, her heart belonged to another. When asked who, she launched off into a full detailed description, likes, dislikes, favorite food, etc, of one Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had deflated some time after.

Kiba had made fast friends with a girl named Hinata, and when asked about these rulers, of the school, she had stuttered, calling out their names, and had turned a fiery red once she got to a certain one named Shino Aburame.

Lee was practicing at a the dojo he always went to and, he had found it was quite close to the school, and his new teacher Gai, was started sprouting about a former student, Gaara, who was more than the best fighter in the world, then, Gai set his sites on Lee with a very youthful pose and told him he could be better, with youthful vigor, and a blinding smile.

And Shikamaru, well he was always noticing things the others weren't, like pictures of the same four guys or multiple of one guy on each girl's folder. Besides he was the most observant, but found it too troublesome to speak about someone he'd never talk to or meet personally.

So the day had begun normally, but lunchtime events had been the fire to the dynamite.

* * *

><p>Now it was Shikamaru who somewhat started the cause of the Four's interest in his friends and himself.<p>

It was his day for getting the groups lunch, and had gotten a tray with, an avocado, a cheese and a guacamole dip for all of them with the chips to dip into the mixtures.

He'd been walking steadily, not wanting anything to fall off the tray, but luck wasn't on his side. Someone stumbled into his back forcefully, causing poor Shika to stumble and crash into a person's chest, spilling cheese and dip all over the unknown person. An ear splitting silence appeared suddenly. The door to the lunch room swinging ominously and gave full view to the just as astonished persons on the other side, Naruto, Lee and Kiba being apart of them because they had been waiting to help Shika get the things outside to a place they'd found and liked, since they were allowed to eat anywhere on the campus.

Shika looked down at the food on the floor with wide eyes, followed the food trail up to a _male's_ chest...

Shit.

...Gulped and continued up to the person's face, and stared up into cool lilac eyes.

Sparing two second glances to an oddly amused red heads face, a slightly interested ebony haired male, and a blank faced brunette who nonetheless raised an eyebrow at the situation, Shikamaru resisted the urge to run and hide and stared back fearfully into the person's pale eyes.

Naruto who had seen the whole the whole event, rushed in and broke the silence by pushing the person who'd cause Shika to trip, who had a even more stunned and dumbfounded look on his face.

The person broke out of their stupor and pushed Naruto back just as hard.

"What the shit man?"

"Whaddya mean? You're the one who pushed Shika!" Naruto shouted.

"I wasn't trying to push your friend! I wouldn't touch him if my mother's life depended on it!"

By this time two more guys were flanking that one.

"You're sick!"

"And you're pathetic! Acting as if you could be any better than me! Going as far as to push me! I should beat you 'till you bleed!" He and the others took a menacing step forward.

Kiba and Lee rushed to Naruto's aide.

"Back up!" Kiba growled.

"My friend is right. It _would _be best to stop this now before we all do something we regret!" Lee advised.

"Did he just growl?" An interested Shino asked an equally interested Gaara.

"Yep." An amused Sasuke answered before Gaara could speak.

And Neji was watching both this event play out and Shikamaru, who had turned wide eyes to Lee, Kiba and Naruto, and was now close enough to brush against Neji's cheese and guacamole laden chest if he made the slightest movement, though Shika didn't notice this.

Neji wasn't angry, far from it. It was far too easy to get a replacement shirt. Instead he was curious about the shorter male directly in front of him, who had, for some reason peaked his interest.

"Shut up you freak!" The pushed male screwed up his face as if he was disgusted.

Lee stepped back slightly.

Kiba jumped to his defense. "I dare you to say that again to his face!"

One of the cronies spoke, "You want a fist in your face tough guy?"

"Just try it!" Naruto frowned, "We'll kick your ass!"

The other crony spoke up with an abnormally bored nasal voice, "Keitaro was the world Tai Chi champion for three years running, and are you really stupid enough to take him on?"

"Shut up you spoilt, useless excuse for a person! You don't know what we're capable of!" Naruto shouted.

"I agree," Lee spoke up, "You should stop underestimating us! I think you are-"

"Look, I really don't care what you can do! And I _thought _I told you to shut, up, wasn't I clear!"

He accentuated this with a harsh push at Lee.

Causing Lee to stumble back into Gaara, who had predicted that would happen and had stepped out to catch him just in time.

"You know," Gaara said with slight amusement, while helping Lee stand properly, "I was the karate champion for five years running, Sasuke is slightly psychotic..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, "You can't even think bad thoughts about Shino and get away with it, and you don't want to mess with Neji."

He put a hand over Lee's shoulder protectively. "But we kinda think in sync, and I know I speak for all of us, when I say, we don't like how you're treating these guys."

The three bullies plus Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shika and the rest of the lunch room's eyes widened comically, while Gaara's smile turned feral, "And yes, we really think we can take you on."

This time Shino spoke up, his voice cold and indifferent, "So if you really value your space here at HK, we won't find you within a two meter radius of any of these guys."

"That clear enough for you?" Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, Hyuuga-sama, Uchiha-sama, Aburame-sama and Sabaku-sama."

"Good." Sasuke said simply, and with that Shino grabbed Kiba, Sasuke grabbed a fussing Naruto, and Gaara and Neji steered Lee and Shika away.

Leaving the lunch rooms filled with open mouths, astonished students and flabbergasted expressions.

* * *

><p>Once they were out in the corridors Naruto let out a great puff of air and cursed.<p>

"Oh g-, we were gonna get our breakfast knocked out of us!"

"You!" Kiba shouted at Naruto, "You could have just let Shika run! But noooo, you just _had _to upset that snob!"

"It's not Naruto's fault he went to the aid of his friend." Lee commented.

"I know, that's the problem! Any of us would have done the same thing. Hell I was planning to do the same thing!" Kiba relented.

"And now I'm hungry." Naruto whined.

Gaara, Shino and Sasuke watched this with interested and amused expressions, looking back and forth between them like they were watching a tennis match.

Shikamaru shook his head at them and turned to Neji.

"I- I, have no idea how to say how sorry I am."

Neji stopped him with a pearly smile that did its job efficiently.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it at all." Shikamaru turned into a pile of mush. His voice was like silver bells that only made the softest of noises when moved slightly.

And Shikamaru was now an official goner.

"B-b-b-but..."

Then he touched Shikamaru's chin with one finger and his thumb, smiling crookedly. "I'll see you later." Glancing up he met the inquisitive faces of six males, with a certain blond suspiciously closer than normal. (1)

Neji looked away from him and to Sasuke, Shino and Gaara. "Come on, I feel sticky."

But Sasuke, Gaara and Shino weren't leaving without a quick word to the person they were interested in.

* * *

><p>"That was a stupid thing to do idiot."<p>

Naruto glared, no matter how cute the insulter was, "What did you say? You wanna take me on too?"

To his utter dismay, Sasuke actually laughed at him as Naruto held up his fists and rolled back his sleeves.

"What's so funny?" He mumbled.

"Ah dobe, I'm going to have fun with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke didn't answer, just grinned turned and went with Neji.

"Hey, hey bastard! Come back here and say that to my face! Don't you walk away from me! Oh no you don't! Don't you turn that corner! Hey, I'm not finished yet!"

* * *

><p>Gaara glanced down at the thin, breakable looking person beside him and grinned. He was so cute; he just wanted to pinch his cheeks and then kiss them!<p>

"Hey?" he caught his attention.

The smaller male looked up at him with his wide, innocent, dark brown eyes.

"You know, maybe I can accidentally crash into you sometime later."

Lee glanced down, embarrassed because no one other than his teachers, family and friends spoke to him nicely. "Umm..."

"Okay I'll definitely crash into you later." Gaara winked and patting Lee on his rather firm bottom, making sure to give it a slight squeeze.

Relishing in the blush that act produced, Gaara went after his friends grinning and thought 'Oh I'll definitely be crashing into you later, preferably from behind, so that, that little bubble butt can...

* * *

><p>Shino looked down at the fiery Kiba.<p>

"Are you okay, you seem a little upset?"

"Upset? Well yea, I should have gotten the chance to kick that little prick's ass back to where it came from! I'd probably sic a couple of the dogs on him; it's been a longtime since they chased something other than me."

Shino put a finger to his lips. "You talk too much."

"But-mmph..."

"Don't worry; as long as I'm here, no one's going to harm you in anyway at all."

"How can you be so sure?"

Shino's lips quirked: "Because I'm Shino Aburame." He leant down to Kiba's ear, "People don't touch anything that that belongs to me. I'm very possessive, even though I haven't marked my territory yet."

With that he walked away from the tomato imitating Kiba, feeling pleasantly proud of himself.

,.~'*'~.,

When the four other males were gone, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba looked at each other at the same time, and then each promptly looked away, blushing down to their ankles.

Oh yeah, their lives were about to change alright, in ways they'd never dreamed of...

* * *

><p><strong>Got a little carried away with the NejixShika. They were just so cute.<strong>

**Sooooo...that was my first Naruto fic...come on, take pity on me and tell me if it's crappy or good or needs work...**

**Okay, my fics are like dogs or pets if you're not a dog person, and Fan fiction is the kennel where I leave my dog for a while until I update or come to visit. And you, the readers are the feeders. Reviews are the food. If you don't feed my dog, it will starve and die and eventually have to be thrown out. You don't want that to happen, so just go on. Just take two minutes, and feed my dog:**

**Besides more dog food means a cuter and fatter dog (more chapters). In this case a fat dog is good...very good.**


	2. When one is surprised

**Aww, kisses guys, all of you deserves gifts and hugs and teddy bears...yeah, teddy bears. I want to thank my brave reviewers, y'all got the PMs I'm sure. **

**Also all the not-so-brave, but you still warm my heart persons and authors who added my story to their favorites and alerts. It would be Awesome though if you guys reviewed.**

**But I want to thank my second reviewer, who was anonymous and still left no name...But if you are reading this right now, which I hope you are because you're so sweet and awesome, Thank you awfully much for your review and I hope you join fan fiction soon so I can tell you that personally...Onward!**

**Pairings: I think you know the pairings by now, (even though its just one chapter so far) but there is a new one in play. Namely **Itachixdeidara**, requested by **KyouyaxCloud **so they are officially a couple to look out for now if you like them also. Not in this chapter, but chapters to come.**

**Again...sorry about the excessive NejixShika in the first chapter. No one seems to be complaining, but it was mentioned in almost every review, so I just want to say this **_**is**_** a Sasunaru fic, but the other pairings are getting equal attention from now on too.**

**Warning: Also, fluff vomit in this chapter. You'll see what I mean...**

**Disclaimer: I own this story just as much as I can conjure up water and spontaneously combust.**

**P.S. It's still the same day in the story. (Wednesday, just so you know.) **

**P.P.S. GOD THIS CHAPTER IS A MONSTER! (And that's an understatement)**

* * *

><p>Under a large oak tree, by the manmade lake on the campus, sat five persons enjoying their free period.<p>

Sakura, who was sitting with her feet to the side in a girlish twist, Naruto, who had taken to sitting against the tree and gazing out into the lake, Lee, who sat cross legged with his back at straight as a plank, Kiba, well he was more on the oak tree, swinging from a low branch and Shikamaru was on his back cloud gazing.

"So what's the deal with the whole thing at lunch?" Sakura questioned.

They all simultaneously groaned.

"You saw that?" Shikamaru hid his face.

"Every one saw!" Sakura replied.

"And they still haven't gotten over it yet..."

Everyone glanced questionly up at Kiba.

He made a gesture for them to look around, "See for yourself."

They looked around and sure enough more than half of the small groups around the large grounds were sending obvious glances their way.

"Well they don't have to be so upfront about it." Naruto complained.

"I apologize for them. Nothing really outstanding ever happens at this school. Except for someone's family going broke, or their stock to crash or something like that..." Sakura explained.

The four guys glanced at each other.

"You guys are so weird." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah, well, you guys are kinda the centre of attention now, but the fact that hardly anyone likes you just increased tenfold." Sakura smiled apologetically.

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"Why?" Lee asked the attractive girl. "We didn't do anything to upset them, so why are they so angry at us?"

"Well before..." Sakura started, "It was just because you didn't fit in. But now, it seems that you guys have gotten HK's Four's attention."

They glanced questionly at her.

Sakura sighed. "Those four guys, the group with the one you dumped your lunch on." She gestured at Shikamaru.

He turned red and mumbled, "No one's ever going to forget that are they..."

"Nope..." she grinned, "So anyways," she continued then paused, "What was I saying?"

"Something about a group of four..." Lee tried.

"Yeah! So... There's Sasuke-"

"Hey that's the guy you were going on and on about!" Naruto cried.

Sakura sent him a glare that withered the plants behind him.

"Anyways...yeah, so there's Sasuke, Shino, Neji and Gaara. Sasuke's the-"

"Yeah, yeah, he ain't so great, how do we tell the difference between all of them." Naruto said, a little put out by the girls interest in this person.

Sakura resisted the urge to plunder him into a tree and instead exhaled shakily. It just wouldn't do for inner Sakura to get out of control by a simple blond idiot.

Lee saw her exhale and slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Um, Naruto never knows the right thing to say...Please continue Sakura-chan."

She smiled lightly at Lee.

He fell in love just a bit more.

Then she glowered at Naruto, "If you had _listened, _you would have noticed I was getting to that." She huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, then paused and seemed to contemplate something for a minute. "Okay I'll tell you guys all about them, but you have to come closer."

When they were all seated in a small circle formation, Sakura asked:

"So do guys want the long story short, Cliff notes version, or Essay style?"

"Uh, Cliff Notes version?" Lee tried.

Sakura pulled out a folder from behind her.

The four guys looked at her astonished, 'Where'd that come from.' Their expression screamed.

Sakura looked at all their faces. "Are you serious, my messenger bag's right here."

Then true to her word, she pulled a messenger bag from behind her.

The four males stared again, 'Where are you getting those things from!'

She sighed, exasperated by their expressions alone.

"This lovelies, is the CAR folder."

"C-A-R? Car?" questioned Shikamaru.

"Yep, Character Analysis and Recording."

"Why do you need that?" Lee asked.

She opened the folder in the middle of the circle. Pages with writing and pictures were seen.

"My mom always told me to know the people around me. We're the generation set to take over some of the world's biggest businesses. It helps to know who to trust in the future."

She snatched one of the pictures and her voice took on a legal tone, like they were taking about an assassin instead of four male teenagers.

"First is Sasuke, Last name Uchiha-"

Naruto almost started at the guy who'd practically insulted him in the halls, but everyone, like they could sense it glared at him with laser eyes beforehand.

Naruto kept quiet.

"He's single, smexy and utterly gorgeous. His parents died when he was like eleven and he and his big brother lived together for a year before his now guardian, and long time family friend Kakashi Hatake became like an older brother, father-ish figure in his life." She held up another picture of a man with silver hair that seemed to be standing up with some sort of material over his face, standing with Sasuke and another person who looked like an older version of him without the odd hairstyle.

"So he didn't have to grow up way too fast to help the businesses, and Itachi got the chance to enjoy college. Because Mr. Hatake is like a whiz kid. He's an insanely rich and eccentric whiz, but a whiz none the less, and he's so young." She squealed.

They looked at her, more than slightly disturbed.

"But other than that, Sasuke dad and mom left all their inheritance to the two brothers. Their dad's side of the family was into the hotel industry, and they have a monopoly over the best resorts and spas in the world. While their mom come from really old money _and _her family owned, the best apartment complexes in all the big and small cities, with _the _best views and _the _spots what everyone wants in the background for their Facebook pictures. Trust me, I know. He's into swimming, and is like a fish when he's in the water. And did I mention, he's single, smexy and utterly gorgeous?"

They all stared at her.

"Tough crowd." She mumbled. She put Shino's picture on top. "Okay...This is Shino, last name Aburame. Aristocratic features, more than noticeably cute, drool worthy biceps. No one knows what color his eyes are. I called dibs on blue in the betting pool. He's an Archery champ, and I heard from a shy little birdie that he practices shirtless with his trainers then lifts weights, hence the biceps. His entire family puts the eco in...eco. But their not really eco, their more like... bug-o.

His Dad dedicated an entire compound to preserving and boosting back up the population of endangered insects. But other than that, his dad is a Tech. whiz. His company makes prototypes for those big companies and he gets most of the profit if they sell, which they always do. So he has one of the biggest Technology companies on this side of the world. His mom though is actually richer than his dad, which is kinda impossible, but she inherited her grandfathers drilling company."

"Drilling?" Kiba inquired, "Like oil."

"Precisely," she confirmed. "He's an only child, so he's utterly spoiled to the limit. He doesn't act like it though..." she drifted off.

"Anyways," she held up Gaara's picture. "Gaara, last name Sabaku. He's a playboy extraordinaire and it's no secret that he's the most mischievous one out of them all. He actually stole Tsunade-sama's sake once. He's a little devil with an angels face and his body should be a sin. He's also kinda the little gangster of the group, He likes to stir things up. The thing is he's just a_ little_ OTT sometimes.

He the one with the kanji on his forehead, and his hair kinda makes him the brightest one of the group, so he's the easiest one to recognize. He's the youngest of three, a brother and sister. His father was killed about ten years ago."

"What about his mother?" Lee asked.

"She died during child birth." She explained.

"Oh."

"His dad's company makes planes, and plane parts. He also has shares in Airlines all over. His mom side of family is probably where he gets the playful side from. They passed down a whole chain of night clubs to them."

"So he lives with his brother and sister?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, His sister's a part-time model while his brother juggles the night-club scene and the Airlines."

"That's kinda cool." Naruto mumbled.

"And last but by no means least, is Neji, last name Hyuuga. The person who Shika so elegantly dumped your lunches on." She teased.

Shikamaru grunted.

"He's tall, usually pale, but his recent tan is delicious. He does gymnastics so he had both upper and lower body strength. Can, you say biceps? He lives with his father (1) and has a cousin who goes here, Hinata Hyuuga. She's actually supposed to be the heir for _her _father's business actually, but if you've met Hinata you'd realize that she in no way can say no to anyone, much less handle entire businesses. She probably die from panicking.

So anyways, Neji's the heir for both his father and uncle. Neji's father company makes car parts and cars for all those big shot companies and their big shot employees. The really fast cars that rich guys get the thrill from and cars for the race track. And his uncle has one of those five-star world-wide chains of restaurants, with the best chefs and fancy valet parking."

"And that's it. Although I don't know _everything _them, just a slight more than the general public." She concluded. "Anyone else you wanna find out about?"

"No I don't think..." Lee started.

"What about that guy." Kiba said.

"What guy?" Naruto questioned.

"The one at lunch, who made Shika spill our lunch."

"Ahh," Sakura mumbled, and rifled around, "Keitaro Ogawa, it seems he wasn't born into luxury. Seemingly, some years ago his father found a large, abandoned diamond mine on his grandfather's property. So he basically struck gold, in a manner of speaking. They got a hefty amount of cash for it. Enough to keep them comfortable for a good quarter a century. He's kinda pompous though, although there's nothing to be pompous about. He's been able to convince some people that he's related to royalty. I haven't got much more on him, except that apparently he's a good singer and like that snot nose girl said a good fighter."

"May I inquire why you felt obligated to tell us all that, minus what Kiba asked?"

Sakura smiled, getting up, "I felt obligated, because, those guys, no matter how the girls throw themselves at them, have never really taken an interest or defended anyone before; Which means you guys are in for one hell of a ride. And besides, I like you guys. There something about you that's just too cute. You know what, walk with me."

The guys froze, and then scrambled to pick up their stuff at her sudden request.

Sakura walked in the middle, to the right of Lee and Naruto and the left of Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Where are we going exactly?" Shika questioned.

"To the front of the school." She explained, "My dad's picking me up."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's barely after lunch, school won't be over for another two hours." Kiba said.

"We have to get on our flight to Mom's fashion show."

"Fashion show?"

"Yeah, my mom's a designer. Tomorrow's the debut for her summer collection in Milan. She's very excited. So dad and I are going for moral support."

By this time, they were going around the corner to the front of the school.

"That must be really cool to have a mom as a fashion designer." Kiba mused.

"Yeah, and you can go anywhere she is and meet lots of famous people." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, but always traveling, so I don't see her much. Look on the bright side though, I'll never run out of the top of the line trend clothes."

They grinned then stopped at the stairs of the school.

Sakura glanced at her watched, "He'll be here any second...Oh there he is!"

They looked up and gaped as a black limousine stopped in front of the stairs.

She turned to them smiling, "Well that's dad, so I'll see you guys."

She turned back to them just as the chauffeur opened the door. "Oh and I'm having a party on Saturday when I get back." She grinned, "Say you'll be there."

Kiba shrugged and answered for them, "Sure!"

She smiled and waved, slipping into the limo.

As soon as the car disappeared Shikamaru cursed and shouted, "Idiot you shouldn't have told her yes!"

"Why?" Kiba asked sheepishly.

"We don't know where she lives!"

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Naruto was calmly walking to the parking lot; he was going to sit on one of the picnic benches with the grass around it and wait for Iruka to finish up whatever he was doing; other wise he'd have to wait for Lee to finish up his Tai Chi lessons with his idol, before he could get a ride. The wait was shorter, but he would only take Mr. Rocks ride as a last resort. The man was too crabby to be normal. Shikamaru had gotten a ride with Kiba's sister to his after-school job but, Kiba lived in the opposite direction of himself. So that ride was out.<p>

Walking slowly, he glanced around and once again thought that he didn't think he'd get used to the range of high-class cars there. It was like a car fashion show and all the cars were on par with the other, yet none of them were the same, so you couldn't possibly choose between them.

Maybe, if they all saved up, the four of them could get a car so they wouldn't have to rely on their guardians and parents to pick them up. But he couldn't drive.

Shikamaru would probably fall asleep at the wheel.

Kiba would be too reckless, besides, he had a dog that he brought everywhere except school. Wet dog smell and possible urine marks wouldn't be very attractive.

Lee could probably learn if he put his mind to it.

He'd have to discuss it with them and the type of car, and the deals they could get...

So he had been walking and thinking, and hadn't noticed the car coming his way, and just seconds after he saw some unknown girl's face contort into a horrified look, and heard a car horn beeping him out of the way, some one grabbed him around the waist, and swept him off his feet to safety just before he saw the car sweep over right where he was walking before.

The car sped off, not even stopping for a minute to see if he'd incapacitated anyone.

The arms around him tightened and a voice whispered in his ear

"Moron, who doesn't look around to see if any cars are coming towards them, it's a car park for heavens sake, Are you okay idiot?"

Naruto gaped, and turned to give this person a piece of his mind, savior or not, and stumbled when he looked into this person's face.

Shaking his head, he kept his gaze on this person's neck. It was the Sasuke guy who Sakura kept talking about.

So instead of screaming: 'What did you say to me?' he squeaked a meek "Thank you." For saving his life and glanced around aimlessly.

"So...bye." He forced out after looking over himself to make sure, everything was intact, and looking back at Sasuke, who was still observing him.

He meandered on over to the benches, somewhat perplexed, but thankful that Sasuke had saved him.

His plan, was to take a nap to pass the time while waiting for Iruka, but his plans where deterred by Sasuke taking a seat beside him.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as to why he was sitting beside him.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Not necessarily, no." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto fumed silently, for unknown reasons. Pretty boy or not, this guy needs to go.

"Well I was planning to take a nap before Iruka-sensei came. I'm really tired."

Sasuke looked at him with a bored expression.

Naruto cursed in his head. He swore to Iruka he wouldn't get in anymore fights, especially since he was the one that always got beat up. But this pretty boy looked like his skin had never been marred a day in his life. He could probably take him down easy.

"Is there any particular reason why you're glaring at me?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto jumped, surprised, and knocked out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking." Naruto replied tersely.

"I mean, I know I'm gorgeous, but there's no need to stare." Sasuke grinned.

Naruto blew up and turned a nice tomato red. He jumped up screaming, "What the- what are you saying, that I'm looking at you b-b-b-because...!"

"Well you've successfully attracted the attention of half the school dobe. Wanna try again; I think there was an old couple in Germany who didn't hear you." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto stopped and sat back down, turning a fierce scarlet when the people started laughing.

He didn't notice the movement beside him until Sasuke was so close, he was brushing against him.

He felt an arm wind around to the other side of him on the bench; successfully trapping him loosely for the time being.

He looked up to glare at the prick, but wasn't ready for the close proximity of his face.

"If it's any consolation, I'm not laughing...I actually think that little blush on your cheeks is rather cute." He ran his thumb over Naruto's left cheek, the back of his mind wanting to inquire about the three precise kitten-like whisker marks there which were an exact copy on his other cheek.

Naruto leaned back with widened eyes.

Then abruptly Sasuke sat upright and asked, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

Naruto sat there stunned for a couple seconds before he said. "...Coming to school, the usual."

"Okay then, I'm guessing you do that on Friday's too. How about the weekend?"

"Uh, I think I want to go to Sakura-chan's party."

"You mean her monthly competition party? You were invited?"

"I guess, we didn't get like a formal invitation or a letter or something, but she asked us to come, soo..." he peered at Sasuke. "Were you invited?"

"Yes, but I don't usually go to her things, it's an excuse for her to bombard me openly. But this time, I might just have a reason for going..." he trailed off.

"Really?"

"Yes...Do you have a date?"

"No." Answered the oblivious Naruto.

"Then how would you like to come with me?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke blankly, "Why would I want to go with you huh you egotistical self-center maniac!"

Sasuke grinned, not at all disturbed by Naruto's shouting.

"Because you like me, you wanna marry me..."

"What are you, five! Honestly!"

To say Sasuke was having fun teasing the little blond was an understatement. This was too good to be true; he had never teased someone like this unless it was one of his friends who knew he was joking. Everyone else just took as a welcome sign that said 'Feel free to glomp me.' He laughed at the blond's frustrated expression.

Naruto tried to glare, he really did, but who knew the bastard could actually laugh like that.

He was caught up in the other worldly shine and how Sasuke's face lit up just as much as the rest of the persons left in the parking lot.

He couldn't help it when his mouth dropped and his body froze.

Then a blush dusted over his cheeks when Sasuke grinned at him. The ether worldly glow was still there.

"I...um." he spied Iruka coming down the steps of the building and jumped up.

Saved by the teacher. "I, gotta go." He told Sasuke. "Bye." he waved and ran off, glomping Iruka and shouting about ramen.

"For now dobe, just for now."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was late for work.<p>

He hadn't meant to be. But the bumper-to-bumper traffic had him jumping out of Kiba's sister's car and running for his life when he realized that in five minutes he was going to be late.

So that was his reason for jumping over persons dogs and using a lady as leverage to go around a corner until he finally arrived at the restaurant he worked at.

Busting through the back door, he ignored the knowing looks and the shouts of 'You're late!' in the steaming hot kitchen as he clocked in, gasping for his breath.

The second he dropped his bag pack and grabbed a pitcher and poured himself a glass of water, a girl named Ayako, the tall, leggy brunette manager who had been and still was slightly hateful of his since the first time he worked there, rounded on him and proceeded to take off his shirt and slip the restaurant green waiter uniform over his white wifebeater.

Before he could ask her what she was doing because he was supposed to be washing the dishes, not being the waiter, she answered his unsaid question.

"We're short on waiters and waitresses. Apparently Keiko quit at the last minute, Janet's mom broke her leg, Azami caught some kind of bug and is out cold and Ichiro is just...not here! And the dinner rush is coming in, and people are hungry, so..." she fastened the last button on his shirt and smoothened the collar, "you are gonna help get the orders from the people in the outside tables." She ended her speech by smiling thinly and pushed a notepad and a pen to his chest. "God luck."

"So troublesome..." he muttered, shoulders drooping as her went out the door to the dining areas.

He was making his way to an antsy looking man when a blonde blob grabbed his arm and steered him around the corner to a little group of three girls waiting for them.

"Uh," he glanced down at the girl, who was in the restaurants uniform. "What is it?"

She squealed and rushed over to her friends who squealed again with her until they all tried to calm each other down.

By this time Shikamaru was trying to inconspicuously back away from them.

But then one of the girls turned to him and explained why he was here instead of there.

"Okay, there's like this _really _cute guy at table twelve."

He started to glance around the corner but she turned his head back towards them.

"And I really don't want to embarrass myself in front of him."

Shikamaru readied a glare at her, would she really be asking him...

"Can you take his order for me...us, and then tell us what he's like" she gestured to her friends who giggled again.

Shikamaru sighed, exasperated. How troublesome.

'Please?" the girl pleaded, "Please, please, please, please, please!"

Seeing that her friends were about to join in, he sighed, "Table twelve?"

They all squealed,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged him.

Another girl grinned, "We owe you one."

He sighed and turned to go where he knew table twelve was.

He was just getting clear view of the table for the first time, and he promptly froze as he got a look at the person occupying the table.

Sitting there in all his glory, clad in a dark grey Armani suit that was definitely not the school uniform, his long, smooth dark hair over one shoulder, and looking every bit of the god he was made to be, was Neji Hyuuga, talking on his phone, and fiddling with the open menu in his hand.

The conversation with Sakura earlier flitted into his mind. "...his uncle has one of those five-star world-wide chains of restaurants, with the best chefs and fancy valet parking..."

'If his uncle owns restaurants, why would he come here...?' Shika thought, as he slowly made his way to the table.

Apprehension and slight trepidation dripping from every pore, Shikamaru breathed in deeply and muster up all the professionalism he could and approached the table.

Standing beside him, Neji didn't even look up from the menu, as he carried on talking.

"...only makes it better for the women."

"..."

"Hmm, that's true, but your judgment is something I've come to question."

A pause.

"That's true also, but that's just the four of us."

Another pause.

"If you're trying to convince me, you're doing a shitty job of it."

Shikamaru coughed slightly.

Neji looked up with annoyance in his eyes, which rapidly turned to recognition, and then to mischief that made his pearly eyes shine.

"Stop." He spoke into the phone, "I'll call you back later." And he promptly hung up on whomever.

"G-good Afternoon, are you ready to order?" Shikamaru rushed, cursing himself for that stumble at the start of his sentence.

"Yes I am. But it's seems the item I want is not on the list..." he grinned brazenly at Shika.

Shikamaru fidgeted and shifted onto his left leg.

"What else would you like then?"

"I donno, what would you suggest. I prefer something that you can't spill all that easily." Neji teased.

Shikamaru blushed and looked away.

Neji sighed almost dreamily while grinning at the same time, God he was cute.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Shikamaru looked back at him, "Um, Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara."

Neji grinned, "And I'm sure Sakura told you my name."

Shikamaru glanced back at him, "How did you-"

"It's common knowledge that your group was sitting with the biggest gossip of the school during free period. She's somewhat obsessed with us...mostly Sasuke, but obsessed nonetheless. We're the reason she started that little folder of hers."

Shikamaru took in all that information, and simply said "Oh."

Neji smiled at the cute little expression on his face.

"You smile a lot." Shika blurted out, then his eyes widened at the accusing tone he used, "N-not that t-that's a bad thing, it, well...it's just...I don't think."

"Yes, I've been tending to do that a lot during the past few minutes." Neji smirked, "Do you have any idea why perhaps?"

Shika flushed, "Well I-"

Shikamaru was cut off with a cough from behind; he whirled around to find a slightly irked Ayako standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Shikamaru," she whispered almost harshly, "you've been standing here for almost ten minutes. I told you to get the customer's order, not have a conversation that is seemingly taking up time that you could use to be getting twelve other orders."

Shika turned red at her next comment.

"And I doubt he's a fairy, so stop trying."

Neji, slightly put off by how she was talking to Shikamaru and monopolizing his attention, scowled at the girl so harshly, she actually seemed taken aback.

He sneered and kept his fiery gaze at her, aristocracy dripping off every word, "I wasn't aware that an establishment such as this could be so uncouth as to interject whenever someone is obviously having a conversation with another person."

Ayako, slightly fearful, opened her mouth to say something, but Neji cut her off.

"Be careful how you speak to your employees, or you might find yourself in a bind you can't get out of someday."

Her mouth was hanging open slightly as she listened to him.

"And since you're here, you might as well get me a coffee. French pressed, black if you will."

She blinked at him. "We don't serve-"

"Well you better start." Neji complained.

Ayako scurried off before he glared at her.

During all this, Shikamaru was looking at Neji with slight awe for talking with his 'boss' like that.

Neji took one look at the gaping Shikamaru and chuckled.

"I always knew you'd make a wonderful flycatcher."

Shikamaru turned red for another countless time that day. "You-, she-...then you- , and-"

"Why do you work here? It isn't a bad place for the quick stop and the once in a while visit, but you could probably do so much better."

Shikamaru rubbed his neck awkwardly, "My dad...he knows the owner and... I've never really found another place that's willing to employ as quickly as he did with a good pay check for just a teenager."

Neji pondered for a second, and then smiled faintly.

"Tell you what," he stood up, towering a good two inches over Shikamaru, "Why don't you come with me tomorrow and we'll see if we can find a place for you at another restaurant?"

Shikamaru looked down "I don't know I-"

Neji ducked to look into Shikamaru's face, "Hey...what's so interesting about the ground?"

Shikamaru turned rosy red and looked up at Neji, he leaned back slightly but felt like he was being drawn back in by the close proximity of the perfect male's face.

"So how about it. I guarantee you almost any hours you want, but double the pay."

Shikamaru momentarily blanked out away from the world and into his thinking zone. It _was_ an extremely tempting offer. And he knew that Neji's people really had that much money to double his pay with even glancing his way. Hell even if they tripled it, he'd probably be the most underpaid person who ever worked there. And that may include even the window washers.

He was drawn abruptly from his thinking place when Neji's face advanced on his, "Shikaaa, Shikaaa?"

"Okay, I'll um, come with you tomorrow?"

Neji grinned, not deterred by the obvious question sign in that statement. "Perfect." His face advanced slightly before he pulled back.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." And he placed a couple bills in Shikamaru's hand.

"Thank you're friend for the coffee." He grinned and sauntered off, answering his phone along the way. "Hello Shino."

Shika stared until he went around the corner and the spell over him was released.

* * *

><p>"So how was your day at school?" Kiba's sister asked.<p>

"It was cool. That was kinda funny though, the way Shika jumped out of the car. Did you see that lady's face?" He petted Akamaru, who his sister had brought with her.

"Yep! I never knew Shikamaru was a runner."

"Me either! He's really smart too. If he didn't act do lazy all the time, he could go places."

"I bet. But back to you now. Your day couldn't be just 'cool'. It's never just cool. I usually can't get you to stop talking about the idiotic things that Naruto did. And how Shikamaru's drool managed to get caught on Lee's clothes..."

"It was just a normal day..."

He sister looked disbelievingly at him, "Yeah, code for: Something really epic happened today, but I can't tell you, because you're you. It's the unwritten rule between older persons and teenagers."

"Yeah, yeah sure..." he trailed off, glancing out the window and absent-mindedly petting Akamaru.

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go to a party on Saturday?"

"Hmm and where is this party?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'll find out tomorrow?"

"Okay, sure."

He turned to her, "Really?"

"Yeah, you never ask to go to these things anyways. So what the hell."

He smiled and went back to patting Akamaru.

All was well for the next few minutes, until...

"Um, why is the car slowing down?"

...

Five minutes later they were still out side the car, Kiba trying to keep Akamaru from chasing the small animals, and his sister poking the engine helplessly.

Finally she threw her hands up in the air. "That's it, I'm calling the garage!" she grabbed her phone out the car and leaned against the door as Kiba watched her dial the numbers.

She started talking to the person on the other line, waving her hand in dramatic gestures that the other person couldn't see.

He was surprised when a sleek, silver, Audi r8 pulled up in front of him

He wasn't about to go any closer. It could be a kidnapper!

He almost fainted when Shino's head finally showed when the tinted window went down smoothly.

"What seems to be the problem?" His smooth voice was just like his car, and it sent shivers down Kiba's spine.

"I, we..." he glanced at his sister. She was oblivious, shouting down the person on the phone and still waving her hands in wide, almost humorous gestures.

Shino lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. Was she like this all the time?

"We don't know what's wrong. Hana is trying to call a, um, mechanic to see what's wrong."

"Maybe I can see, mind if I take a look?"

Kiba shook his head.

Shino shut off the car and got out.

It was when he took off his jacket and threw it back into the car, then rolled up the sleeves of his school shirt to his elbows and opened the hood, looking around with hidden eyes when Hana abruptly stopped talking and noticed Shino for the first time.

The two Inuzuka's turned as red as the tribal markings on their face.

Gosh his biceps were perfect, they just looked so strong under the clothing, yet smooth and soft skin covered them.

Hana shifted over to her brother and whispered, "Who's the hunk?"

"Guy from my school."

"Well he's a hunk."

"I think you already established that."

"It seems to be a defective rotor, and you spark plugs are old. I'm surprised you actually got this far. I'd give you a jump start, but it doesn't seem like it'd work in this situation. Didn't your check engine light come on?"

"No," she shook her head, "Could you...is there any way to explain that simpler. I don't exactly speak 'Car and driver."

"Not exactly, who did you get to look at it?"

"No one actually. It seems to be the top notch season for cars to either be damaged or tuned up."

Shino pulled out his phone and called someone, walking to get his jacket as he did so.

"So, is everyone at this school of yours that gorgeous?" Hana whispered when Shino was walking to his car.

"Yep." Kiba answered.

"Honestly? I need to go back to high school."

"Yes, Neji dearest," Shino walked past them, putting down the hood. "...About half a mile from Anbu Street." (2)

"How well do you know him?" Hana asked.

"Hardly at all..."

They watched as he went around the car, looking at god knows what and relating it to Neji, before hanging up and coming to stand in front of them.

"He's sending a tow. I'm not the best at car, so that may not be all thats wrong, you should go with the tow and find out what needs to be done, and how long everything's gonna take."

"How about, how much is this gonna cost?"

"Don't think anything about it. He doesn't need it anyway. Consider it a gift."

"From someone I don't know..."

"Hey what about me?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry Kiba, I'm just going to go straight to the office to check up on some things after I go to...wherever."

"I'll give you a ride." Shino suggested.

"See Kibbles, your friend will give you a ride."

"But..."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl."

"I'm not sure; we're still waiting for the DNA gender results."

She grabbed him and gave him a noogie. "Now go, and don't let Akamaru mess up your nice friend's car!"

"Yes_ mother._"

Kiba sat down in the front of the gorgeous car after grabbing his backpack. The inside had that fresh, clean car smell. And the seats gave the 'unfamiliar car, but still comfortable' feel. He held on to closely to Akamaru.

"So where am I going?" Shino asked.

"Uh, just past Jiraiya Street."

"Ok." he revved off.

"What kind of dog is that? A terrier?" Shino asked after two minutes.

Kiba grinned, "I'm not really sure. My sister found him on the streets and nursed him back to health and he stuck to me ever since."

"Yeah, he does seem loyal."

"Do you like animals?"

"They're okay, I just prefer insects more."

"Insects? Why"

"I guess I got it from my father, and his father. They're just misunderstood, and they are beautiful in their own ways, not in the same ways everyone sees cats and hamsters and...dogs. They're unique..."

"Yeah," Kiba smiled faintly, "I guess they are. Oh stop at the house with the blue bird bath!"

Shino stopped the car smoothly in front of the house.

"So uh..."

"Your dog is looking a little queasy there."

Kiba looked down, and there was Akamaru, shivering slightly.

"Oh!" Kiba exclaimed. He'd forgotten to stroke Akamaru's hair while he was in the car.

Shino popped the safety lock.

Kiba let Akamaru out first, who scampered off happily, and was about to get out and tell Shino bye at the same time. But when he turned, Shino's face was closer than normal and he was leaning past Kiba and closing the door.

"I didn't say you could go too." When he'd closed the door to his liking, he turned his hidden eyes on Kiba who, backed against the door, gulped and fretted for his life.

"Um, wh-what are you-"

"Kiba," Shino whispered, his warm minty breath fanning over Kiba's face and sinking into his skin, "Do you remember what I said earlier, after lunch."

Kiba blushed at the memory.

Shino's face went down lower, he nestled his face in the curve of his neck and groaned.

"Do you know what you smell like?"

"Uh, dog h-hair?" Kiba joked nervously.

Shino chuckled and Kiba gulped again at the feel "Nope, you smell like the morning does, when it's fresh and clean and crisp after the rain."

Kiba flushed at the description.

"And..." he flicked out his tongue and flattened it against his skin, licking it swirling it in tiny circles, "you taste like apples."

Kiba held his breath while Shino gave his last lick to his neck and moved away.

He looked down at the flushed Kiba and smirked, then he looked past his shoulder and his eyebrows furrowed as his smile dropped.

He looked back down at Kiba, "You have to go."

"What...why?" he slapped his hand over his mouth after that.

"As flattered as I am...there's someone waiting for you."

Now Kiba was confused, he sat up and looked out the window, then his mouth fell open.

Standing there, or rather stooping was his mother, who was supposed to be in Africa, petting Akamaru and looking from him to the car with questioning eyes.

"Shit," he cursed. She'd hated when Lee's dad brought him home once, so he was fretting about Shino.

Turning back to him, he smiled shyly, "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

He grabbed his bag and got out, not turning to his mother until Shino's car was out of sight.

He turned to face her criticizing eyes and raised eyebrows.

Time to face the music.

* * *

><p>Lee slipped into his light green jacket almost unhappily.<p>

He'd just heard from Gai-sensei that the younger children at the dojo were having a tournament with two other dojos.

And Gai-sensei had to go too!

This meant he wouldn't be around to train Lee!

Lee sulked and looked more like a kicked kitten even more every second.

And just because of the stupid tournament, Gai-sensei had ended class almost two and a half hours earlier and now Lee had two hours before his father picked him up to go home.

What was he supposed to do for two hours!

Exasperated and flustered, Lee decided to explore the dojo. It was very big. And he had never really gone any further than his training room and the lockers.

So with his training bag in tow, he walked up the steps to the third level, because he was starting from the top and working his way down.

The first thing he noticed was that it was extremely quiet.

Tip-toeing to the first open door he saw, he wondered if anyone was actually there.

Surprisingly when he peeked, he saw a group of twenty or more, sitting in straight rows and columns, in the Buddha position. They were all silent, with their eyes closed, and were merely sitting there

...Doing...Nothing.

...Absolutely...Nothing.

For some reason, Lee was getting a relaxed vibe from this room.

He shook his head and walked away.

Further down, there was a room with people doing yoga poses.

The instructor was calling out various reasons for the position they did.

Lee couldn't help but tilt his head at one position they did, which included the feet behind the head, with both hands clasped over the groin while lying on their back.

This class must have been for experts...

Lee was about to move on, but before he could move, a hand went over his mouth and another went over his arms and around his waist. And someone pressed him to a firm chest to keep him from moving.

By the time he recovered from the shock of a kidnapper he was already dragged down the hall and into a closet.

The arms released him, and he twisted around to give whoever a piece of his mind, and foot, but the same time the light flicked on and he faced the grinning face of...Gaara.

Lee sputtered unintelligently.

"Hey." Gaara grinned devilishly, stepping closer to Lee.

Lee hugged his training bag in front of him almost protectively.

Ten Gaara reached out a hand...and pinched Lee's cheek.

"You are so cute." Gaara grinned, reaching up with his other hand to pinch his other, now cherry red, cheek.

Lee didn't know whether to laugh at the adoring look on Gaara's face, or faint from the contact the Adonis in front of him was giving him.

Gaara froze, and then raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Lee. "What _are _you doing up here, pray tell?"

Lee looked at him with wide eyes, "I was just- I didn't mean..."

Gaara smirked, "Don't worry, I was just curious if your into yoga and all that meditation shitz."

Lee shook his head, "Are you?"

"Pssh, me? Hell no! I just- well my sister dragged me here and forced me into class one day. I hate it, but it does wonders for your temper. I mean, it's either sit down and focus or put another kid in the ER. That...and the wicked adult dojo downstairs is also a great place to let off steam. They never admit defeat to someone younger than them until they're blacking out from blood loss."

Lee looked at him with wide eyes; maybe he should be wary of this guy.

"Oh no, I'd never beat you up. Is there a reason for me to?"

Lee shook his head quickly.

Gaara smiled, "Well then that's good. Why don't you talk much?"

Lee blinked, "I-I-I...I don't know what to say."

"How about, 'Yes Gaara my love I will be yours forever..."he paused to hold Lee's hands, "'and ravish my gorgeous body in any way you'd like until the end of time.'"

He pulled Lee into his arms, gym bag and all.

Lee squeaked and stared up into Gaara's twinkling teal eyes.

He really couldn't compare to the perfection in front of him. Gaara had the most beautiful eyes, and his we're a dark dull brown, almost black. His hair was just plain and black while Gaara's was a shocking red; like fresh blood or red wine. Gaara's skin seemed to glow while he had paper white skin.

Simply Gaara was bright and he...wasn't.

He tried to get out of Gaara's arms, but his strength was like iron.

Gaara just tilted his head and gave Lee a look, "What's wrong?"

Lee swallowed, "Nothing."

"Ok then, if there's nothing wrong, then if I asked you to go out with me tomorrow you say yes, right."

Lee froze...

Gaara was asking him out...

Gaara...was...

Gaara...

...he was...

...huh...

Lee was about to say yes, but then he thought of his dad, he would never...

"I-I don't think I can."

Gaara frowned, "Why?"

"My dad, he- he's really strict."

Gaara pouted, "So then I guess he wouldn't let you go to Sakura's party on Saturday?"

Lee thought for a second, On Saturday's his father always went out for drinks and never came back until the next day. He probably wouldn't care if he went.

"Maybe I can..."

Lee didn't get any further when Gaara suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Yaay..."

Slightly dazed, Lee looked at a grinning Gaara.

...Then watched as his smile faded.

Frowning, he released Lee and reached around to the back of his pants.

He glimpsed at the caller id of his vibrating phone and groaned.

He looked at Lee then the phone, then back at Lee again.

Groaning he said, "Tomorrow? I can hold you to that?"

When Lee nodded, he made towards the door, then with a second thought, turned and pecked Lee on the cheek. Before moving away, he whispered to him. "Tomorrow..."

He opened the door, going out of it and snarling into the phone: "What? I told you I was coming already. Did you have to...it's not all that late..." his voice drifted off as he went around the corner down the hall.

Lee leaned against the wall, thinking about what just happened.

Gaara seemed angry. Where did he have to go that he was so late? He looked down at his watch at that.

Shit!

His dad must have already been waiting for him.

Gripping his gym bag, he ran towards the stairs at top speed.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)I know Neji's dad is dead...work ith me here...<strong>

**(2) I know, unoriginal, but it's all I got.**

**Wow...if you actually stuck out to the end... then 'kudos Yo!' You deserve so much more than a cookie...**

**About, the Gaalee part...I've been writing so long, without stopping, I got woozy and it's kinda less enjoyable than the others. God Gaara's probably gonna kill me. My doors just gonna bust down, and in all the dust and wood, Gaara's gonna be there, with crazed eyes, and a chainsaw shouting: "Here's Gaary!"**

**Oh god I'm worried...**

**But...Other than the looming threat of attempted murder...**

**You just realized I wasn't kidding when I said this chap is a monster.**

**I tried to stop it from going over 8,000 words, I really did, but this A/N is pushing that limit right now. By now I'm convinced, I'm either gonna go blind, get CTS or have both simultaneously...Mmm yummy (I'm I the only one tasting the sarcasm)**

**Also, Shino you dog! He moves fast, no?**

**...Ending it quickly...**

**If it was long...and boring, sent me a review...still.**

**If it was okay...drop a line.**

**If you wanna cuss me out about abnormally long chapters, then PM me, or review...either works. **

**Either way...FEED MY DOG! (See first chapter for explanation)**

**Please guys don't tell me I wrote all that for nothing. Amma take a nap. C'mon cheer me up... Xoxo.**

**-Werepire.**


	3. The troubles of friends

**Oh God, you guys are wonderful. Like...I donno what to say. I barely left the computer for an hour and when I come back...The reviews are rolling in. Then the next day I wake up, and I go on yahoo, and I'm like "Holy Shit!" Forty-one new messages! Wow, thank you...you guys are the best...I really mean it. I'm still in a sort of shock. **

**Every single person out there who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts...and oh god! Favorite author...I'm not that good, and their author alerts...I just, gosh...I wish I could send a gift basket to every one of your houses...your just too sweet...**

**On a more serious note...I'm slowing this story down. Some say I'm moving too fast with this story, and the lovely dovey stuff. So I'm going slower...still flirting, but more get to know you style...But is it so wrong to want Naruto and Lee and Shika and Kiba to be loved...and cuddled and waited on hand and foot...**

**...I know their not real**_**...trust me**_** I stopped caring about that a looong time ago...**

**My beautiful, wonderful, sweet, kind, lovely, charming reviewers: hopesterocks, greywindfalcon, dragonfir04, blackrose-sama, TerasBad (anonymous, but thank you for pointing yourself out), KyouyaxCloud, HinaLuvLuvChan, Sezthekitty, shobe09, XxAngel of MadnessxX, lo (anonymous), loopdiz and ****Telekinetic Electric Ninja.**

**A hug from me and FRENCH KISSES!**

**Pairings: Just because I like how it looks: Sasunaru, Gaalee, Shinokiba, Nejishika, Kakarukra and Itadei. **

**Warnings: Major OOCness. Let me say this to flamers and their flames...it hasn't happened to me thus far in any of my stories...but this is yaoi. Say it with me...yaoi...I don't want any messages saying...you didn't say this...you didn't say that...so your story is crap, blah, blah, blah, blah,**_** blah**_**...So I'm saying it now. Flames will be used to burn the flamer's house...Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire...**

**Disclaimer: I own my laptop, my teddy bear named P2LJ (don't ask); my Irish Spring scented body wash...but Naruto? Not so much.**

**P.S It's Thursday (Stop looking at me with that 'duh' expression!)**

**P.P.S this chapter's noticeably shorter, no.**

* * *

><p>Thursday morning shone bright and clear.<p>

The four took their own time to arrive at school.

Neji on his black Honda Interceptor, Sasuke in his Bugatti Veyron 16.4, Shino in his black Lexus LFA and Gaara on his BMW Concept 6.

They parked in the schools private garage. The doors automatically opening from the entry of the security code and the four fingerprint scanners ensuring they were the right people.

Parking side by side in the shiny, clean, artificial fluorescent lit area, the four greeted one another.

All four had worn the dark grey blazer over their school shirts:

Shino was trying out a new prototype by texting and trying out applications non-stop and finally taking a break from his bet with his dad that he could and would hack into his own _updated _companies system to prove that the 'old man' should step down from that area and let _him_ protect the company's confidential files.

Needless to say the senior Aburame was very, very worried indeed. But as Shino said and at the same time grinning devilishly: 'All isn't fair in the world of Technology and hackers.'

Mr. Aburame was left sobbing in his wife's dress while Mrs. Aburame patted his back and consoled him saying "There, there."

Neji was straddling his placed bike and undoing the fingerless gloves he'd worn, wondering if he could possibly drag Shikamaru to a spa for a massage instead of being around his uncle's place today...oh well he'd promised.

Sasuke was sitting with his feet out the car and looking around in the car for some unknown item. He should really stop cussing out and firing Kakashi's secretaries and claiming he was doing the man a favor. They really could come in useful once in a while when he needed something.

And Gaara...well; Gaara was being abnormally quiet and observing his three friends from the space where he was leaning against Sasuke car. His arms folded he watched them with contemplative eyes.

Until...

"You know," he started, "We're all in sync."

Sasuke glanced at him quirking an eyebrow and looking faintly amused, Shino snorted, and Neji looked at his friend with the corner of his lips tilting upward in a crooked grin.

Sighing, Neji got off his bike, maneuvering his low pony-tailed hair over his shoulder. "And why do you say that Gaara?"

"Oh don't look at me like that, you know you know it." He shrugged, "But even though we're so comfortable around each other, it's like I can never get bored."

"More like you don't allow us to." Sasuke grinned.

Gaara gave him a bored look. "Oh really..."

"Yep!" Shino said.

"I doubt that...you guys do the crazy stuff."

"Oh really...Do you need a reminder?" Sasuke challenged.

Shino grinned, "How about...the nude beach in Venice."

"Or the trip to Fiji in summer."

"Hey. Just wait a minute...!"

"No wait!" Neji laughed, "Last year at Christmas in Monte Carlo."

Shino and Sasuke groaned.

"Oh god, that was a disaster just waiting to happen." Sasuke grimaced.

"Hello! Listen to me here!"

They ignored Gaara...

"I got it!" Shino glanced up suddenly, "The porn room!"

Neji and Sasuke laughed.

"Jeez that was really bad!" Neji shook his head.

"Yet he still went through with it." Sasuke held his laughter.

"I don't see what's so bad..." Gaara grumbled.

"Maybe it was when you asked a thirty year-old lady to spank you and teach you a lesson." Shino grinned.

"She was hot!" Gaara reasoned.

"She was married!" Sasuke burst out.

"How was I supposed to know!"

"Her _ring _might have been the first clue." Neji laughed.

"If not that, how about, I don't know...the man attached to her hip perhaps." Shino grinned.

"But- but that wasn't the ultimate factor." Neji laughed, "It was when he asked Joey to build him a floor to ceiling, wall-to-wall ultra deluxe plasma with HQ, HD, 3D and the ultimate 'surround sound'. I mean, hello, why are there indoor home theatres?"

"I still don't see why you insist calling my dad 'Joey'." Shino frowned.

"He screams 'Joey'!" Neji laughed.

"Your grand-parents obviously don't know how to pick names." Sasuke grinned, "Even to me he seems like a Joey."

"I still don't see what was bad about the plasma..."

"It's not the plasma," Shino sighed, "It's what you wanted it _for_."

"And the fact that you would do anything to get it." Neji hid his smile.

"I would not!"

"You threatened Joey." Sasuke revealed.

"No I didn't..."Gaara mumbled.

"Twice!"

"That was really funny." Neji reminisced.

"I have a feeling my dad's gonna bar you all from the house soon; and he might send me with you." Shino smirked.

"Aw, come on," Sasuke groaned, "Your dad's like an unofficial 'one of us.' He's even cooler than Kakashi."

"He's also slightly sadistic..." Shino looked back down at the phone.

"Aside from that conversation..." Gaara frowned, "Shino, did you get to hack into the school's system files?"

"No, but just gimme a minute." Shino replied.

"You asked Shino to hack into the school's files?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Tsunade won't let me see them..." Gaara reasoned.

"How do you even know they're not a bunch of papers and folders in some large drawers?" Sasuke inquired.

"Eh? Sasuke dude, have you looked at Tsunade lately, all the old hag does is drink Sake, curse, gamble, beat up her poor desks if she's angry, and then calls Shizune for more sake."

"I'm in." Shino confirmed.

The three huddled around him as they saw the folders with the student's names that held their personal information.

"Okay Shino sweetheart, sent Lee's file to my e-mail."

Neji and Sasuke glanced at each other before requesting the same thing with Naruto and Shika.

Gaara grinned, "Hey Shino I bet you already did the same thing."

"I don't intend to get information about my prey by hacking into the schools files," Shino said, "I intend to observe, and inquire about his life like a normal person."

"You mean, stalk and interrogate." Neji grinned.

Shino grinned back, "Hey Neji, remember the car I called you about yesterday..."

"Uh, yeah, that was his sister right. The rental I gave her was probably too much, hn, she didn't object"

Shino nodded, "Other than that...guess who gave him a ride home."

Sasuke pouted.

"G- No fair man! Your way too much ahead of the game." Gaara cursed.

"You don't know fair." Neji berated, "What isn't fair is that we won't get to see Sakura latch onto Sasuke and Sasuke peel her off for an entire week."

Sasuke closed his eyes in seemingly bliss. "Oh, say that again."

His friends laughed at him.

"That is by far, the only good thing that comes from showing up at her parties." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah we feel it for you Sas," Gaara shook his head, "Paradise for ten days."

"Ten?" Sasuke suddenly looked suspiciously at him, "Are you joking?"

"No man, c'mon! She's going to be away for the rest of the day and tomorrow."

"It's true," Neji interjected, "Hinata's been rather depressed that she has to spend time with Ino. I finally squeezed it out of her that Sakura's gone to Milan for her mom's fashion show."

"And how did you know?" Sasuke questioned Gaara.

He shrugged, "Temari got to model one of her dresses, _and _she's buying the entire fashion line. God, is it possible to be a fashion geek?"

"I know what you mean, my mom's going too. She loves that her figure can still be like a twenty year olds and intends to take advantage of that fact."

Gaara grinned.

"Gaara, try it and every time you set foot on a plane you will die from worry about it blowing up from..._technical_ malfunctions." Shino said, not glancing up from the phone.

Gaara's grin dropped all the way to the floor.

He rubbed his neck self-consciously. "N-no Shino darling, never something like that."

Sasuke chuckled.

Shino almost jumped when his phone began to ring...almost.

"It's my dad," he says waving the phone, "Who wants to torment him for me?"

Gaara grabbed the phone and put it on speaker so they all hear Mr. Aburame's response.

"Joey darling, I haven't seen you in weeks. Have you been avoiding me...?" Gaara said coyly.

"No Gaara, but thank god. I've been able to retain my sanity for a couple days' now. Where is my son? Although I'm betting he gave the phone to you on purpose just because he has it out for me."

"Oh Joey dear, you wound me...Anyways I haven't seen you in a while my love puppet. I hear you're getting rid of the Missus this week. Here's my idea, you, me a bottle of whipped cream and handcuffs. Saturday night good for you?" Gaara grinned.

"Gaara, I can't express how tempting that sounds." Mr. Aburame said with a bored tone, "But I think it would traumatize poor Shino."

"Well Shino will just have to learn how to deal with his new step-daddy won't he, besides he has his own pet to take care of."

Mr. Aburame's voice took on an interested tone, "New pet? Pray tell..."

Shino grabbed the phone from Gaara, "Old man, what's up?"

They listened and chuckled as 'Joey' proceeded to cuss out Shino about his youth.

"Sure, sure..." Shino cut him off taking the phone off speaker, "Now really, what's this really about?"

The rest spaced out as Shino went on about Tech mombo jumbo.

"Hey guys?" Gaara said to Neji and Sasuke, "you guys were going on about the porn room a second ago. Well yesterday the weirdest thing happened..."

"What? You found out that it's rather unhealthy to have more porn than an entire country does, in one room." Sasuke suggested.

Gaara just looked at him. "No I found out that half the girls in there weren't attractive to me."

"And the other half?" Neji asked in amusement.

"Well the ones that actually caught my eye all had black hair, or dark eyes, or the cutest button nose, and a small, lithe body that looked like it could bent in any direction-"

"You're whipped." Shino stated, coming off the phone.

"Completely." Sasuke stated.

"Not even my ass could bring you back to normal." Neji smirked.

"Please Neji, who wants your bony ass..."

Neji looked affronted. "Bony? I have you know my ass is not bony...Is it?" he asked almost worriedly.

The other three stood and watched as Neji inspected his behind.

Behind his shades, Shino rolled his eyes, "Neji, don't listen to Gaara...your ass is perfection."

Neji looked up with shining eyes, "Really?" Before Shino could react Neji latched onto his neck with a vice grip and glared at Gaara from Shino's shoulder.

"Hey no fair!" Gaara shouted, and before Sasuke could react, latched onto _his _neck.

"Oh, dear god." Sasuke grumbled.

"You know Sasuke, aside from the arrogance practically rolling off you, the fact that your eyes don't have the special shine and the look of annoyance yet slight amusing displayed on your face-"

Sasuke snorted at that.

"And the fact that you're too muscular, and also the fact that you're not small enough and we're practically the same height-"

"Get to the point!"

"Your hair and eyes fit Lee to almost T. But...as usual; your looks are your own, Lee doesn't look arrogant or annoyed half the time..."

"That's because he doesn't have to deal with you...yet"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Let's just say this..." Neji interrupted, "Simply put...You look better with the lights _off..._"

"I always knew you loved me Neji."

"Say what now?"

"You know that song is only used for seductual reasons."

"Seductual...? That's not a word dumbass."

Shino and Sasuke rolled their eyes and dragged the arguing children off.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee and Kiba were all in a state of depression.<p>

All for different reasons, but depression nonetheless.

The chance that one of them could try to cheer the other up was long gone, because they were all depressed. And as they arrived at school, each more somber than the last, the previous' one's good mood would be diminished by the constant fall on the mood meter.

Even Naruto, who wasn't as depressed as the rest but depressed nonetheless, couldn't bring a rise in his friends...and fell into deeper depression too.

Lee's eyes were puffy and swollen, Kiba looked like he hadn't slept a wink and frown lines were starting to appear on his forehead, Shikamaru looked permanently worried because of what Lee had told him and Naruto's skin had taken on an abnormally pale appearance, with thoughtful yet dull blue eyes.

Now although the point that they're all majorly depressed has been firmly made, the reasons why is still unknown...

The boys didn't have a chance to talk to each other until their lunch period, with free period exactly after that one they had more than enough time.

..

Kiba's experiences the day before had been the most complicated of the four; yesterday he had gone home to see his mother, who was supposed to be in Africa, on the front porch, stroking his dog like she had been there since she was a child.

The reason why his mother, his sister and he lived in different continents was plain if explained right:

His mother had gone to Africa because it was something she always wanted to do. She had always wanted to study the African wildlife and live there and treat wounded and endangered animals. She found it fascinating and never regretted her choice.

But before she had left, she had given Kiba a choice.

Hana had been working and had a stable job for some time now...she had moved out of her mother's house and into the city. She had bought a car, her rent was perfect and she had two bedrooms and enough space for Kiba to visit every weekend.

He enjoyed life with Hana.

Hana enjoyed life with Kiba.

His mother was moving, she needed time to adjust, and to get used to her new life...

His choice was simple.

His mother had insisted that as soon as she was okay, he'd come live with her, but that was before he had become adjusted to his new life.

Every time his mother called from the large country he'd argue her down with Hana's help, until she stopped calling and seemed to stop caring.

And other than that little fact in the back of their minds, life was good...

Until she showed up on the front porch...

**Flashback:**

_He turned to face her criticizing eyes and raised eyebrows._

_Time to face the music._

"Who was that?" she asked coolly as if it didn't affect her.

He noted the odd accent she had picked up. And the air of arrogance around her that he could feel from where he was.

"A...friend from school." He answered.

She 'hmmd' and went into the house...Akamaru in her arms.

Until the moment Hana came home she refused to talk to him.

He'd even shouted and yet she still ignored him.

When Hana had come, they were in the kitchen; she was flipping through a magazine while Kiba glared at her over the top of his glass of water.

Both of them were seated on opposite sides of the island counter.

She was dressed in a form fitting light brown soft looking blouse. A dark purple scarf around her neck; Light brown corduroys hugged her hip and plunged down into black short booties. Her usual tomboy demeanor was gone, even her usual spikes were straightened to flow loosely past her neck. She looked fit, and thoroughly taken cared of.

Hana had walked in, takeout bags in hand, taken one look at their mother, blinked and presumed to set the bags down and take out the food.

"Is that what you've been feeding my son every night?" His mother said for the first time in three hours.

"Hello to you too mother..." Hana said, not glancing up, and telling Kiba to grab the two litre bottle of soda while she opened the takeout. "What would _you _like?"

"Stop acting like your queen bee and answer my question."

Kiba watched the tension grow from the corner of the kitchen...he could sense an argument growing.

Hana glanced up and hooked a strand behind her ear. "Well no mother, but it tends to come in handy when I have really important things to do-"

"They are unhealthy, they clog your arteries and it seems that no one of this generation exercises anymore-"

"Oh like your one to talk." Hana griped, her anger getting the best of her. Breathing out she closed her eyes and continued more calmly, "What do you want mother?"

"Well, I came to see my son...but when I actually arrive, I find out he's not here, and then I see him coming out of some stranger's car..."

"It was just his friend from school mother-"

"But I don't know him!"

"How could you! You don't know anything about Kiba!"

"I know none of his friends has a car like that-"

"You don't even know his friends!"

"And you do! You're suddenly the mother in his life! You've taken over my sons focus like you're suddenly the one who carried him for nine months and looked after him and put up with his tantrums and disasters! Then when my work is finally paying off, you whisk him off and have him driving around with strangers in fancy cars! Then you come in here with your take out and soda and act like the best hard working mother there is!"

"I'm a better one than you will ever be."

The silence was deafening. They stood and glared at each other, there was always something about mother that set off Hana, and vice versa.

"Don't you dare..." his mother's voice was like ice, "You are not his mother you are merely his itty bitty guardian."

"I am also not a child mother! I don't follow behind you and listen to your ridiculous explanations anymore!"

"There is no reason for you to speak to me this way. As if you're scolding me! Like I am a petulant child that got caught with sweets before dinner!"

"You haven't called for five months!"

His mother stared at her.

"Five friggin' months! You don't contact us. You don't even call and leave a message! You missed your only son's birthday!"

Kiba looked down at that.

"We called you! Day and night! We tried, and the one time someone picks up, it's some _guy _saying you're_ busy_! Did you know that your _son _got a _scholarship _for one of the most prestigious schools in the entire country! Do you know what it's like to have your heart break as your little brother cry his eyes out on your shoulder when he feels like everyone abandoned him and that people keep treating him and his friends like scum! Do you even know how old your son is!" Her voice cracked, but she continued, "And then you have the audacity and the guts to actually show your face here, and talk to me about what it is to be a mother. When you never even knew your own children!" Hana narrowed her eyes on her mother. "I don't even want to look at you..."

Kiba's mother looked down in a sudden flair of shame. "That's what I wanted to talk about. I have a good explanation..."

Hana breathed, "I'm sorry I just...needed to get that out..."

His mother looked up at her, "I somewhat understand." She looked over to Kiba and smiled, "I guess you have a couple of things you'd like to get off your mind too."

He did, but he couldn't ever imagine himself cursing his mother like Hana seemed to be able to do.

"Um," he said almost sheepishly, "...What did you want to explain."

His mother donned a small smile, "Well...I'm...married!" She smiled widely and flashed a huge diamond ring at them.

Kiba was stunned.

_What. _

"What?" Hana blinked.

Then their mother had the cheek to look sheepish. "Well that's why you couldn't get me, we went on the honeymoon...and we were so busy. He's a perfect man, handsome, smart and rolling in money! We're planning to have a baby..."

Hana gripped onto the counter for strength and stumbled down on a chair with a shell shocked look on her face.

Kiba stared dumbly as his mother went on, oblivious to their faces while in the midst of her joy. B-baby...what! He stared helplessly...

"Oh and Kiba," she smiled at him, "We were thinking that this is the _perfect_ time to come and live with us. Kevin's looking forward to meeting you so much..." she actually looked like she might squeal.

"Kevin?" Hana said slowly, "That's his name? He's _here._"

"Well he's at the hotel..." her mother answered, "We're coming back tomorrow. He said I should come and _warn you_ beforehand."

Hana pushed herself up, her eyes still unbelieving, "I'm going to bed."

"What?" their mother looked at her questionly, "Why? It's so early."

"Because," Hana stated, turning to her, "Honestly, I want to wake up in the morning and hope this was just all one big nightmare." She turned to Kiba, her eyes softening, "Are you hungry?"

He waved her off, "I'll be okay..."

She nodded, spared a sideways glance at her mother, and went out the doorway.

She turned to Kiba, her eyes wide and flowing with mirth.

He chuckled humorlessly inside, she really was happy...he pitied her.

She knew nothing, she was just so oblivious. It was like she felt she was a reckless, carefree twenty-year old, not forty-something.

She really didn't care about them, and she wanted him to come live with her.

"Mom," he started, "Are you really sure you want me to come live with you? I mean, if you're planning for a...baby," he flinched, "You wouldn't want me around...besides I'm happy here with my friends and Hana-"

"Hana is not your mother; you will come with us and make new friends and enjoy your new life..."

A flash of the white hot Inuzuka rage flashed through Kiba, "You can't make me do something I don't want to! You have no right!"

His mother clenched her teeth, "I really am getting tired of both of you shouting and opposing me. I sear it's all your father's genes."

"I wish his genes were the only one I had..."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You know, I'm tired of this. I am going to go back to the hotel, take a bath and greet my husband. We will continue this discussion tomorrow. Make sure that you're ready to greet him when I get here tomorrow."

He stared at her.

"I'll let myself out."

...

After he heard the door close he let out an air of breath.

He put away the food, and made his way up to his room.

As he passed Hana's room, he got the slightest urge to check on her.

Opening the door as silently as he could, as not to disturb her sleep, he looked inside and was only mildly shocked to see her just lying on the bed, her eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

She turned her eyes on him and gestured for him to come nearer.

He sat down beside her as Akamaru came bounding in and jumped on the bed.

"Are you okay sis?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she answered and turned her head towards him. "I heard the little conversation you two had..."

"Hmm..."

"Do you want to go?"

Kiba grinned, "Not on my life."

Hana smiled back, "Okay then. You sure? It seems like an okay deal..."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

**: End Flashback**

Kiba's head drooped. He looked about ready to collapse.

"You can't move!" Naruto shouted, "You're the only other person every call an idiot other than me!"

"Why thank you Naruto, I'm sure your kind words will want Kiba to stay all the more." Shikamaru said.

"And then Hana and I have to meet _Kevin _today...I mean live with a guy I don't even know the fist thing about...I'd like to see her make me."

"Well you're not the only one with problems." Naruto complained.

"Then enlighten us Naruto." Lee suggested.

"Well..."

**Flashback:**

Naruto was bouncing in his seat at the ramen stand.

Iruka was watching him bounce up and down and wondered when he'd finally spring off through the ceiling.

"Naruto, calm down...you just ate ramen yesterday."

"Yeah but they don't make ramen at school Ruka!" Naruto whined.

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"So Naruto, how did your day go...?" Iruka asked as Naruto got more hyper for ramen.

Naruto turned bright blue eyes on him, "Eh?" Then his eyes lit up and he squinted as he got ready to complain, "Maa, Ruka! There was some perverted bastard who didn't leave me alone all day." Naruto exaggerated, "And he tried to smooch me. I was so scared!" he leaped at Iruka and proceeded to bawl in the surprised man's shirt, "His name was Sasuke Uchiha, and the girl I love is in love with him! And then he tried to molest me this afternoon! He touched my face Ruka. My face! And Shika messed up some rich bastards shirt and another rich bastard said he was going to beat us up, then another rich bastard told him to leave us alone then the rich bastard that-"

Iruka blinked and wondered how Naruto wasn't suffocating from how tightly he was gripping his shirt. He'd learn from a long time ago that Naruto could go on for hours and it was better to stop listening once he hit the first high note. But he heard Uchiha and paused to look at Naruto. Uchiha, he had heard that name from Tsunade. He was one of those four genius guys that Tsunade said were the four most spoiled brats she'd ever seen.

He didn't teach them...no one did.

They're IQ's were off the charts. How did Naruto become involved with them?

Not that it was bad...well he wouldn't know but...Naruto...?

Why would...? He looked at the hyper blond, who had let go of his shirt long ago and was digging into his fifth bowl of ramen.

Shit! Damnit! He really shouldn't let his thoughts get away from him while Naruto was eating ramen, before he knew it he'd be drained of all the cash in his wallet.

Touching Naruto's shoulder he shook him.

Naruto turned to him with a mouthful of noodles.

"Naruto...slow down. I didn't carry the bank here with me. I just wanted to treat you since you begged me so..."

"But Ruka, I haven't eaten my normal amount of ramen for a while now..."

"You mean you haven't succeeded in making the owner close his doors from lack of ramen for a while."

"That too..."

Iruka groaned, "Naruto, you really need to start eating more healthy foods... if you eat too much ramen alone for the rest of your life, you'll get sick."

"Don't worry Ruka; I have a strong immune system."

"A black hole for a stomach you mean..." Iruka mumbled.

"Eh?"

"Nothing!"

Naruto was about to gulp down his last bowl when he stopped and turned back to Iruka.

"Ruka?"

"Hmm..."

"I-I got invited to a party today...but I don't know if you'll let me go..." he said sadly.

Iruka frowned; Naruto really should have more faith in him. He would let him go of course, although there was the question of how he'd get there, but he still couldn't let this opportunity pass him up.

"Well Naruto...lets make a deal..."

"Deal?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah..."Iruka held his chin, "How about...no ramen for two days and you can go to the party."

"B-but Rukaaaa!" Naruto pouted.

"Really Naruto, it's only about a day and a half."

Naruto sniffed, "Okay..."

**: End Flashback**

A vein popped in Shikamaru's head, "That's it. That's your problem...Ramen?"

Naruto nodded sulkily.

Lee stopped Shikamaru before he could strangle Naruto.

"Wow Naruto, it's like the worlds coming to an end." Kiba said sarcastically.

Naruto glared at him, and then sobered up.

"You guys don't understand, I don't know what it is about ramen, but it makes me feel connected-"

"It's just all those noodles sticking to your stomach walls."

Naruto glowered at Kiba, "Shut up. That not what I mean! I mean that when I eat ramen...it's like...I feel in touch with someone...Like...there's a reason other than the taste why I crave it so much. Like my dad's the reason I love it so much."

The others looked at him silently.

Then suddenly Ino Yamanaka appeared over them flanked by Hinata Hyuuga and a red headed girl.

They all looked up surprised.

"What-" Kiba started, but was cut off by Ino.

"I heard you got invited to Sakura's party..."

"Well-"Shika started, but he was cut off also.

"Not that I care or anything, it's just that I will not lose my popularity to Sakura, and if that means inviting you losers, then so be it..." she snapped her fingers at Hinata who took out four invitations to give to the guys.

I don't really care if you come or not. But if you don't, and my crowds smaller than the one at Sakura's party this weekend, I will make your life worse than hell..." Ino smiled sharply.

They looked at her with wide eyes.

"Bye now..." She turned and walked away.

"Do you understand what just-"

The others shook their heads at Naruto.

The party was the next week Saturday. And the invitation guaranteed it would be the party of the month.

Finally Shikamaru blinked cleared his throat, "Lee..."

Lee looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He drew out innocently.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked to Naruto and Kiba, "Lee...is planning to sneak out to go to Sakura's party."

"What! Are you crazy!"

"You dad will kill you!"

"I told him that..."

Lee looked down sheepishly. "It's okay guys, it just on Saturday after he goes to the bar."

"But what if he comes home early?" Naruto persisted.

"He hasn't come home early for over a year now, so I doubt he'll start now."

"What if he finds out you sneaked out! There'll be hell to pay." Shikamaru advised.

Lee buried his head in his knees; he was really reconsidering his plan by now...what if his father did catch him. That he didn't even want to think about. His father was already angry with the fact that he had made him wait for at least two minutes yesterday...

**Flashback:**

Lee was sitting in the back of the car with his head down.

His father had just finished shouting at him for making him wait.

He had just finished telling him how stupid he was and that he didn't know why he put up with him, then said it was only because...just...because.

"Because of my mother" Lee wanted to say, "your wife."

He knew his father hated him because he took away the light in his life, his significant other...his soul mate.

His father never struck him but his words gave the equal desired effect.

He felt like shit run over and warmed up and fried after his father was done with him.

Lee glanced at his fuming father through his hair worriedly.

His face was still showing obvious signs of anger.

He looked back down at his knees.

He blushed faintly when he remembered Gaara talking to him. He didn't know why Gaara would want to talk to him. People usually avoided him like he had some highly contagious disease.

But here was this guy, who somehow pulled off the look of utter flawlessness and masculinity even without eyebrows. His eyes lit up when he grinned and-

Lee's eyes widened and he flushed when the thought that Gaara had kissed him on the cheek struck.

He reached up with his hand and touched his cheek faintly.

And this guy had told him he wanted to see him at Sakura's party.

A faint smile played at his lips.

His smile fell when the car jerked to a stop. He glanced up at the apartment complex.

His dad glanced around at him, "Find something to eat, I'm coming home late tonight."

Lee nodded.

"Answer me properly boy, no one takes the time to look when you shake your head." He snarled.

"Yes sir."

"Well then...what are you waiting for? Get out of my car."

Lee watched as he drove away.

**: End flashback**

Naruto sighed as Shikamaru frowned. Kiba ran his hand over his face and Lee looked down.

"I guess...we've all got things to sort out." Shikamaru said.

"What are you talking about? You don't have any problems, you're home life is fine..." Naruto pointed out.

"You guys are my friends; anything that affects you is troublesome to me too."

Whatever Kiba would have said was interrupted by a flash of red plopping down in the middle of the little circle they'd formed.

"Why so glum, chums?"

The four looked down at a grinning Gaara who shuffled his way over to Lee's lap.

"Umm...Gaara?" Lee asked, looking at him surprised.

The other three looked up as Sasuke settled beside Naruto, Neji sat almost behind Shika and Shino leant against the tree beside Kiba.

Neji spoke, "We've come to offer our services of walking you to class." He looked at Shika.

"We would be most delighted." Sasuke continued grabbing Naruto's hand

"Our gentleman mannerism is just itching to offer the opportunity to you." Shino smirked at Kiba.

"We would also like to engage you in conversation on this walk..." Neji picked up.

Gaara's eyes raked over Lee, "And other less...gentlemanly things."

Neji whacked Gaara in the head.

Gaara gaped shamelessly, "Neji ol' duck I'm rather affronted, appalled and insulted by your behavior." He looked at the others, "I do believe such acts warrant the proper compensation."

"Ah," Shino fixed his glasses, "I do believe you're right Mr. Sabaku..."

Sasuke frowned playfully, "Shino my good man, the usual payment will be proper to our most frequent client, yes?"

"I do believe so Monsieur Sasuke."

"Ah then," Neji joined, "For my acts, the proper payment of several bars of Amedei Porcelana chocolate to one Gaara Sabaku Esquire will be ordered from Italy before the day ends." He made a dramatic gesture of a bow to the lounging Gaara.

"Well then, I am rather satisfied at the moment. Good doing business with you Mr. Hyuuga. I'll have my lawyer," he gestured to Shino, "sort out the details with yours."

"Likewise Mr. Sabaku." Neji nodded.

Naruto, Shika, Lee and Kiba looked at the grinning guys, who laughed when they saw their faces.

Sasuke stood and held a hand out to Naruto. "Come on dobe, you haven't given me an answer to my question yet."

"And what if I say no teme..."

"Then I will have to haul Kakashi over to your house and convince your parents to let you come." He dragged Naruto off.

Gaara pulled Lee up with him so he was closer to him than expected. "You haven't answered my question either. You have to say you're coming. Otherwise...I'll stand out your window with my Spanish guitar, and serenade you until the sun rises." He grinned at Lee's replying blush and walked off with him.

Neji rose with Shika's hand in his, "I was thinking, instead of going by the restaurant today we should postpone it until tomorrow, there's something I want to show you..." he said to the flushed Nara.

Shino looked at Kiba, "I haven't asked if you wanted to go yet, have I?"

Kiba blushed and shook his head, "Well I would be honored if you would attend this event with me. What'd ya say?"

Kiba smiled, "Okay..."

Shino sighed mock dreamily, "Never in my life have I been more delighted." He went on one knee to kiss Kiba's hand. Kiba flushed.

"Come on." They jogged after the others hand in hand.

Their troubles were forgotten for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**I didn't mean to end the chapter so abruptly, kinda...**

**First, I didn't mean to make Kiba's mom seem like an ultimate bitch, and to make their argument so...dramatic, but I donno, When I started writing that part I just got pissed at her for no reason, so I used Hana to get all up in her face...god don't hate me. She actually seems like a genuinely nice person in the manga, a little coo coo in the cranium, but...nice...**

**Secondly, I hope you didn't find the flashbacks boring, because personally, I always skip the flashbacks, ESPECIALLY when their in Italics. Sometime some really good one's catch my eye, but otherwise...I don't read flash backs. But it was necessary for this chapter so...**

**Question? Really why does it seem like every chapter is anything **_**but**_** Naruto-centric. Honestly...because I don't know...I hope you guys aren't cussing me out for this.**

**And if this chapter was kinda lame, blame-**

**WHO AM I KIDDING! THIS CHAPTER WAS ALL SORTS OF LAME! I MEAN GOD MOY THAT WAS SOOO **_**CORNY! **_**LIKE EPICLLY CORNY. LIKE WHO ENDS A CHAPTER LIKE **_**THAT!**_** HONESTLY!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL OF THAT! IT SEEMS MY MUSE ABANDONED ME TO GO ON A BEACH TRIP! SO THERE I AM, LEFT WITH A PISSED OFF BRAIN AND AN EDGY STOMACH WITH MY WITS STUCK IN THE MIDDLE! LIKE...WHAT THE SHIT MAN!**

**This chapter was sooo exaggerated...GOD!**

**Okay I'm breathing now, just, sorry for the rant, just put me out of my misery...review and cuss me out for wasting your time with this...garbage, Amma go read a book...*grumbles***

**P.S. If you let my dog starve I will haunt you in the next life...**

**P.P.S. I write these extra long chapters (no matter how corny) for you. LOVE ME DAMNIT! *huffs***

**Essentially peeved.**

**-Werepire.**


	4. A sidestory

**IMPOTANT! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE GOING ANY FURTHER: **

**THIS IS A KAKARUKA AND ITADEI CHAPTER!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LITTLE OR NO CONTENT ON SASUNARU, NEJISHIKA, GAALEE AND SHINOKIBA! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE PAIRINGS, (KAKAIRU AND ITADEI) YOU ARE NOT OBLIGATED TO READ THIS CHAPTER IN ANY WAY. MORE OR LESS IT WILL NOT AFFECT THE STORYLINE. THAT IS ALL.**

**Now with that aside...I've been dying to write a Kakairu for months now! Their my OTP in the Narutoverse. Itadei is something I've never really explored, so it'll be fun to play with them. I love Itachi, and Deidara is amusing. They're like an older version of Sasunaru.**

**But really who doesn't love Kakairu, they're so adorraabblee! I just wanna coo at them!**

**Also...These pairings deserve their own chapters for their entrance into the story so...**

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, or Sasuke's gonna ameratsu my ass. And I rather like my ass. It's so bootilicious! **

**Enjoy the chapter...Read on!**

**P.S. No specific day...**

* * *

><p>Iruka remembered the day he met Kakashi as clear as day.<p>

It was just a sometime after he graduated fresh out of teachers college, about four months before he met Naruto.

He was at the supermarket getting groceries...:

Iruka looked longingly at the plump, red fresh looking tomatoes in the fruit section and sighed.

He took up an orange and examined it instead.

The thing about being Mizuki's boyfriend-well one thing out of a million- was that he didn't tolerate anything red in his food, no exceptions.

The first time he had given him something red in his food...well; he didn't want to remember the giant bruise that accompanied his cheek for that week.

That's why they never ate at restaurants...there was no telling if there was something red involved in the preparation that left the bright color to be seen in Mizuki's food.

Mizuki was a kind person...was.

Mizuki never ever raised his voice when they first met and he always showered him with affection and kind words. But after the first few weeks Iruka always felt like he was lacking...maybe it was the way Mizuki's eyes strayed off him whenever an attractive woman passed, no matter where they were...or may be it was the way he seemed fake his laughter around Iruka and then when he thought he didn't notice, let his fake smile drop like a sack of bricks...and scowled sourly.

Now Iruka was sure Mizuki was cheating on him, he never dared mention it though. Mizuki got testy when he ever said anything about him being unfaithful.

Just last night, he had come back to their apartment from the gym and when Iruka had only commented on the fact that he didn't remember him having any sort of Irish Spring scented soap or body wash, Mizuki had advanced on him and shoved him into a side table, the jutted out part digging painfully into his side.

Iruka winced and dropped the orange as his bruised side ached slightly.

Sighing once more, he watched the orange roll for a second, before going after it.

He reached down to pick it up but before he could get to it, a pale hand snatched out and grabbed the orange.

Surprised, Iruka looked up at the taller male...and saw the damn sexiest smile he had ever seen as well as a magnificent shock of silver hair sticking up impressively to one side.

Wow, was the word that came to mind.

Light pink lips parted and Iruka listened to the devilishly sexy tenor of the unknown man's voice. Somewhere in the produce section a lady fainted.

"Is this yours?" he was grinning.

Iruka blushed. He had a very nice grin... "Yes, thank you picking it up for me."

"No problem. I help in any way I can." He held out the orange to Iruka.

Iruka's gaze shifted slightly to the black silk the person had over one eye. The taller male had on casual dark pants, and a simple black, button-up shirt. But on him it looked like it was the latest trend and the hottest thing ever. He fidgeted as he took back the orange.

Iruka smiled slightly, "Well...okay then. Bye." He turned and made his way back to his shopping not noticing the small tilt of the other man's head.

...

Iruka rolled his cart around the corner slowly, his thoughts towards the tuna he just passed.

He gasped and stumbled back when another cart crashed into his.

"O-oh!" he gasped, ignoring the sharp ache in his side when his cart bumped back into him, "I-I'm so very sorry, I-" his words caught when a head of silver hair appeared around the corner.

"It's okay, my fault anyways...but we really should stop meeting like this. If I wasn't sure you look like a normal person...I'd say you were a stalker." He leaned against the cart, lightly grinning at the flustered Iruka.

"I am not..." Iruka stated.

"It's okay; I'm flattered that you would stalk me. I never knew I was stalkable..." He looked so playfully bashful that Iruka couldn't help the small bubble of laughter that escaped his chest and stumbled out his mouth.

The stranger looked strangely pleased at the sound of his laughter and stepped closer to him.

Iruka almost backed away instinctively like the way the prey could sense a predator, even when it's friendly, but he waved that off as nerves and stood his ground.

The silver haired male grinned sexily; he swore he heard a couple women gasp and a few items drop, "I'm Kakashi..."

Iruka looked down at the hand held out to him, "I'm... I'm Iruka. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Iruka."

Iruka was uncomfortable, Kakashi made him want to fan himself to get rid of the heat that accumulated around his face. And he was still giving him that smothering gaze.

"Well, I'm uh, going to get some milk..."

Kakashi grinned, "I'll join you."

And before Iruka knew it, he was rolling down the aisle with his sudden shopping buddy.

Kakashi was telling him that he was here, because his boys had decided it was time he learnt to be domestic and somehow that involved shopping and cooking.

"Oh," Iruka said, "You have kids..."

"If you can call them that... I prefer the term, mini demons sent to torment me; because obviously I was a pedophilic rapist in my last life."

Iruka smiled, "So where's you wife, isn't she domestic enough for them?"

"Me? Wife? No, I don't have a wife..."

Iruka had the feeling he wanted to say more yet he didn't, son he said, "Oh, well I want kids, no matter how demonic they are, it should be a joy to raise them and watch them grow up."

"Well, then you can have mine. I have absolutely no problem with it." He smiled and a teenage male walked straight into a wall, stunned.

Iruka watched this with wide eyes at the incident and turned to the oblivious Kakashi who was examining a whole chicken. He shook his head and looked down at the difference between Kakashi's cart and his.

Whilse his cart had a mixture of household items, like food and the rest of the necessities. Kakashi cart was a pure mixture of meat like turkey and sausages and red meat.

"Um, Kakashi-san?"

He stopped the man as he was putting some shrimp in his cart.

"Don't you think you need to get something other than meat now?"

Kakashi grinned, "Don't worry I know what you're thinking. But I've already taken care of everything else."

Iruka didn't question it; the man was odd enough as it was.

Eventually time passed as they got the things they needed and one could now find Kakashi and Iruka at the cashier line.

Iruka spent the time talking and laughing with Kakashi until he was next in line.

The price soared and Iruka gaped as each item was cashed off and the price grew bigger and bigger. Oh no, he must have taken up too many extra things with Kakashi distracting him.

Just as he was about to ask to take some things back, Kakashi wound an arm around him waist and pulled him to his chest.

"It's okay; I'll take care of it." Was whispered into his ear.

"But-" Iruka was about to start, but Kakashi cut him off by addressing the cashier.

"Sorry about the hold-up. My boyfriend and I just recently moved in together and he's still a little disoriented because of our..." he paused to nuzzle Iruka hair, "nightly activities."

Iruka turned twelve shades of red, and the cashier turned a nice apple red.

"O-oh, that's okay." she said.

Kakashi paid for his stuff and went on to cash his, squeezing Iruka's side whenever he decided to try and comment.

Somehow in a flurry of people that appeared al around him and took his bags, he found himself in a car with Kakashi driving and he was bag less.

He blinked.

"What just happened?"

"Ah, you're things are being dropped off at your home. And I'm getting you home."

"How would you know where I live?"

"You told me."

"No I didn't..."

"Yes you did."

Iruka stayed silent, they were fast approaching the apartment. Thank god Mizuki wasn't home.

They stopped in front of the house.

"It's still creepy that you did that."

Kakashi looked a little too pleased.

"Well, thank you Kakashi. I really appreciate all that you've done. Though I must at least pay you back for some of the groceries." He opened his wallet.

"Well that's not necessary."

"I really do insist." He handed him the money, "Please..."

Kakashi sighed, "If you insist..."

...

Mizuki was home that day. Any plans Kakashi had to know more about Iruka was foiled, because Iruka and Mizuki moved two weeks later.

Iruka never saw Kakashi again...

Until the day he literally showed up at his front door.

**To be continued...**

**KxI...IxD...KxI...IxD...KxI...IxD...KxI...IxD...KxI...IxD.**

* * *

><p><strong>DeidaraxItachi <strong>

**Now this part of the story takes place basically the same time as when Naruto and the guys met Sasuke and the rest. So...**

Deidara hated Itachi.

Itachi got all the girls. Itachi got all the praise. He got the money. He got the looks. Itachi got everything. Even when his parents died, he still got a father immediately after.

So Deidara hated Itachi.

Itachi had tried to befriend him time and time again. He smiled at him- which did _not _make his heart leap out of his chest-, he complimented his art- which did _not_ make him want to hug the bastard-, he even bought him lunch once when his was dumped on the cafeteria floor- which did _not _make his heart flutter.

But if Deidara was one thing, it was stubborn. So he walked away from Itachi every time he said or said anything nice, and he went in the opposite direction whenever he saw him anywhere.

Because a guy like him did not deserve Itachi.

Then Itachi went abroad to go to University and Deidara didn't see him for five years.

And his hate for him grew, because inside, deep inside, he knew he had fallen for the prick named Itachi.

And every time he thought about him, his heart ached like it had been burnt.

So he hated Itachi for making him feel this way. An intense feeling that rivaled the suns heat.

So that was the reason he was running as fast as he could to the elevator at the end of the hall. Tears were blurring his eye but he pushed the button for the lobby and just before the doors met, he, for the second time that, saw the face of a beautiful fallen angel he hadn't seen for five years. His jet black hair shining in the shimmer of the sunlight and his eyes; those black onyx pools of a moonless, starless night, they looked into him and saw his soul and those eyes were coming closer, so much closer. But just before those eyes got there...the elevator door shut. And Deidara stared at where he'd last seen Itachi, until he got to the lobby.

...

Now Itachi had been having a boring day thus far.

He'd been in a business meeting all morning and was having the unquenchable urge to set fire to his own building just to have a little excitement and something to do.

He briefly wondered if he could call his foolish little brother just to annoy him, or maybe Kakashi was reading his idiotic porn. How could the man read that stuff, it was worse than seeing two people have sex willingly, right on the sidewalk in front of your eyes.

At this very moment, he was listening to an ambassador for some small tropical country, go on and on about how honored he was to have Itachi's services in the island and how excited everyone was...

Itachi swallowed the urge to yawn and nodded and smiled where necessary as the man droned on and on.

Then the elevator door dinged and he watched as person's stumbled back in from their lunch break.

He was just about to look back at the ambassador to make it seem he was still listening, when someone else came through the doors. Someone blonde, who looked totally out of place in the office filled with ties and shoes shined until the reflection of the sun on them blinded you. Someone who he knew. Someone who he loved with all his heart. And someone who he still does, even more than before.

"Deidara..." the name is a whisper off his lips, and the ambassador looks on in confusion.

As if the wind purposefully carried the soft sound, the blonde man, who was walking toward another young man to ask directions, suddenly stopped and tilted his head curiously, then slowly turned around and met Itachi's eye.

The next moment he walking backing away shakily, then turned tail and ran towards the elevator.

Itachi stood there, stunned for a moment, then when he saw the doors of the elevator begin to close he dashed with speed no one knew he had towards the elevator.

The second he got there, the door closed and he slammed his fist against the closed doors angrily.

But his mind raced faster than any normal persons and the next second he was in front of the nearest secretary's face, gripping the security walkie talkie and radioing the lobby security.

"There is a blond male in blue jeans that will be coming out of the number six elevator in the next two seconds, under absolutely no circumstances is he allowed leaving this building until I say so."

As soon as Itachi had said 'blond coming out of the elevator,' the well placed security all around and outside the lobby moved towards the elevators and doors to watch everyone that came out.

...

Deidara looked towards the elevator ceiling, and willed the tears to disappear.

He couldn't take this and had to get out of here. He would go straight home after this and just paint. He'd paint out all his problems and his troubles and the way his heart broke.

The elevator bell dinged and he started as fast as he could to the entrance that led outside.

But obviously he wasn't fast enough, because he wasn't half-way across the room when a large hand fell on his shoulder.

A much taller, muscled man smiled thinly down at him, "Sir if you would come with me..."

"Let go of me..." Deidara argued, he wasn't in the mood for any of this.

Another man appeared in front of him, "Sir, if you would..."

"No!" Deidara struggled, "Let me go, hmm!"

A couple more guard surrounded him as he struggled, the tears he'd been holding back for so long came back with a vengeance and spilled over eye lids, blurring his vision and dripping off his chin.

"Stop." A voice said.

He knew that voice, that deep velvety, honey coated voice that could be so sharp and cruel when he wanted it to.

Blinking away the tears he looked into Itachi's eyes.

His lips trembled and he watched as Itachi got closer to him.

He wanted to shake his head, and tell him to walk away from this disaster. But he wanted to go to Itachi too and hold onto him and never let go.

So he stumbled out of the securities arms and fell into Itachi's.

He let out a shuddering breath as he breathed in Itachi's scent and gripped onto his clothes and buried his face in his neck and reveled in the warmth from the body he held onto.

Then arms circled around him and held him closer to the source of heat, silently telling him that he'd never let him leave, because he was never going to let go.

"Please don't let go." Deidara whispered, throat crackly from everything balled up inside.

One of Itachi's hands trailed lightly up and down his back, the other gripping him tighter. "Never." he whispered into his ear, and Itachi looked down at the blond in his arms.

He had more than enough to occupy his time now.

* * *

><p><strong>School. Sucks. Balls... Honestly! I've been back for two weeks. TWO! And I can already feel the stress and work that my future year in tenth grade has to offer... Like...shit man! Before you know it...Christmas is here...and exams and...More shit! SHIT! <strong>

***cough* glad to get that out. But other than that...I'll try to remain faithful to a story for a first...I like this one, I don't want to abandon it...too many plans... But don't worry...I'm always here, my life is over as of now...the work has started...and I feel the stress. But since I'll be home half the time on weekends...I'll...try and update as much as I can. Like I had business class on Wednesday and all I could think about was the new Naruto chapter coming out. But I pushed it to the back of my mind for the day...then ran like hell back home just to read it. *Sigh* the curses of summer ending...**

**Also...did Deidara seem wimpy, yeah he kinda did... but you gotta realize he's kinda emotional right now...**

**Anyways, I really wanna take a nap right now cause school=stress+ no sleep x work-free time. That's the equation of tenth grade high-school. Someone kill me now. I hope this was better than the last chapter and I hoped you still enjoyed it even without the main pairings... So...**

**Until next time. Live beautiful and enjoy you're life...**

**Xoxo.**

**-Werepire.**


	5. One step at a time

**So I was just sitting around the other day thinking, and deciding whether to give Kakairu and Itadei their place in the main story or do those two in their separate chapters. I've decided to do both! **

**And I've come to a conclusion. I am an ass and I give everyone who's ever reviewed this story free reign to cuss me out. But, going on the fact that basically no one reads the first author's note for some reason, I will apologize properly to all of you at the end of this chapter.**

**I know I come waltzing back in as if I haven't been gone for almost three months. But...could no one warn me that tenth grade was this hard! I mean, I thought ninth grade was bruising...but so far this year takes the cake...**

**Thank God for Christmas holidays. I am just going to take a day to lie down and sleep...with the windows open...while the sun shines. Did I ever mention I live in the Caribbean? It is hot here, you have no idea how much I'm suffering right now.**

**Anyways...on with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you really think there would be one page with yaoi in the entire 567, chaptered, manga.**

* * *

><p>The four males had taken to venturing to Naruto's place that evening. All of them piling in Iruka's car to go wreak havoc on the poor man's house.<p>

They settled in the living room while Iruka went to prepare dinner for the two guests coming to his house.

"To christen," Kiba hiccupped drunkenly, "The start of the beautiful summer that lies ahead... would you all raise you glasses." He bowed his head almost reverently.

Lee blinked, "Kiba, we're drinking water...and it's October."

"Aw, you're no fun." Naruto punched Lee.

Shikamaru snuggled even more into his pillow.

"I don't know why we put up with you two." Lee sighed, leaning back on the sofa.

Naruto downed the rest of his water, "We're just that loveable..." Naruto said, sure of himself.

Shikamaru 'hmphed' and snorted, "Please." He snuggled even more into his pillow.

Kiba flicked water at him.

Shikamaru didn't even flinch.

"Hey Naruto..." Lee looked up at the clock, "Do you think Iruka could give me a ride home before Sasuke-san comes. I said I'd be home by four today."

"Hana can give you a ride. She'll be here in a little while." Kiba interjected, "We have to meet my...step-father today. I would've thought I could've gone home and changed first, but no, mom wants..._Kevin_to see the school I attend."

"Kevin, that's his name?" Shikamaru noted, "Want me to come, I'm supposed to be meeting Neji to, um... go to the restaurant, but I'm sure he'll understand if I uh-"

"No way Shika." He said, oblivious to the brunet's dilemma, "I'm sure Neji-san would want to pummel me if I did that."

Shikamaru deflated where he was. Great.

"Remember Shika, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Naruto grinned breezily.

Shikamaru pursed his lips at Naruto, "Then there are really _a__lot_of things I can't do."

Deciding to ignore the rapidly growing argument, Lee asked loudly, "Who is willing to pick me up to go to the party tomorrow?"

All actions froze and the sound of voices ceased. The three other males looked at Lee.

"You're still planning to go?" Kiba questioned, wide-eyed.

Lee looked down, suddenly self-conscious. "I-I don't know. Gaara asked me to come and I never really go anywhere, so I thought that just this once..."

Naruto felt saddened, "It's not that we don't want you to come and stuff. It's just that it doesn't seem safe...your dad and all." He trailed off.

Then Shikamaru spoke, "I have an idea."

They looked up at him.

"Ask Gaara to do it."

"What?"

"Ask him to pick you up." Shika elaborated.

Naruto was about to speak on the fact that that could actually work when.

"No, h-he can't. I don't...I don't want to ask him that."

Kiba looked upset, "But that could actually work. He wants you to come, so he'd be more than willing to pick you up."

"It won't work, I just won't come."

"But we can try. I'm sure it'll work." Naruto persisted.

"Just please..."

"It's a good idea Lee, why won't you just-"

"I don't want him to see where I live!" Lee spoke.

All the sounds in the room stopped for the second time that day. The boys so quiet they could hear Iruka banging around in the kitchen.

Shikamaru's face contorted in understanding, "Lee..."

"I just...didn't you hear what Sakura said. These guys are people who've known luxury their entire lives. The place I live..." he trailed off.

"I'm sure he won't mind."

They turned, surprised, to Iruka. He stood there, light blue apron dusted heavily with flour.

"But Iruka..." Lee started.

Iruka smiled warmly, "If he really likes you, he won't care about what your house looks like."

Lee looked down and bit his lip.

"Also Kiba, Hana is here. You should go, she seems...perplexed."

"Thanks Iruka... I'll see you around. Let's go guys. See ya Naruto."

They all stood up, grabbing their bags at the same time, reaching for their individual stuff over each other and creating individual confusion.

Naruto walked to the door ahead of them, saying buy to his friends as they left, one by one.

He watched them go into Hana's smooth new rental car, and then waved a last time before he shut the door.

He turned to Iruka and grinned.

"Nice try." Iruka smirked at him, "Usually by this time I'd have to be running after you guys, screaming like a banshee to get you to turn my house right side up. There's something worrying all of you."

Naruto looked disappointed at his concealment abilities.

"Now spill, so I can play therapist and give you some inspirational brotherly advice."

Naruto laughed as Iruka grinned.

"Irukaaa..." he whined, "I'll tell you after Sasuke-teme and the other guy are gone."

"Speaking of that...explain why Sasuke-kun feels it's necessary to brings his guardian...what-his-name?"

"I don't remember." Naruto looked perplexed, "I only heard his name like twice. You know how I am with names."

Iruka sighed, exasperated. "I know...it's just that I won't know what to call the guy when he comes." He touched between his eyebrows lightly, "It's rude that I have to ask him at this point, when he's coming to my house."

"Don't worry, he'll love you Iruka. Wow him with your friendly skills!"

Iruka looked at the stance the shorter boy had formed. He really needed to stop hanging around Lee so much.

"Speaking of them...explain why exactly he's coming here again?" Iruka questioned, "I already said you could go to that party so why are they coming here. Disrupting my beautiful Friday evening." He grumbled the last part.

Naruto squinted at the disgruntled man, "Ruka-sensei-"

"Naruto promise me one thing." Iruka said suddenly.

"Eh, Ruka-sensei?"

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"...Eh? Ruka-ka?-"

Iruka flushed at the old nickname Naruto still used for him.

"You know I can kick anyone's ass Ruka! Don't worry about me!"

Iruka smiled indistinctly at the 'fist pumping' teen. "Naruto I'm serious..." Iruka began, "I am aware of your ass-kicking 'skills' I assure you. What I'm worried about is the Uchiha heir. You like him right?"

Naruto looked away and nodded at the taller man, a dim blush powdering his face.

"Then just know that he honestly feels the same way for you before you jump into anything. Don't let your hormones misguide you."

"I wouldn't Iruka..."

"And don't say that if you aren't sure." He said softly, "Get to know him a little better before you decide to be anything other than friends with him." He hoped Naruto actually got what he was saying; he didn't want him to be hurt at all.

Then Naruto smiled at him, not the blinding smile that made the sun shine brighter, or the smile that was so wide that his eyes closed, but a smile that regardless of its lack of intensity, made Iruka feel that the young man in front of him knew exactly what he was taking about.

"Ok." Iruka grinned liking the newly-found hint of maturity in Naruto.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stepped out of the car, grabbing his book bag and thanking Hana while telling Lee and Kiba farewell.<p>

He watched them drive away, fear embedded deep in his stomach.

Now he had to find Neji, which shouldn't be hard considering he had told him to meet him around the corner of the restaurant.

He walked slowl

y to his doom.

He wasn't afraid of Neji, he was just nervous, and that nervousness had turned into a form of fear.

He gripped his book bag tighter and went to search for the Hyuuga.

He spotted Keiko as he went around the corner, and not seeing Neji, hailed her.

She looked up from her phone with widened eyes, then seeing Shikamaru her hazel eyes softened with familiarity. She smiled prettily and met him halfway.

Keiko was the ultimate girlfriend every guy tried to endeavor for. She was short yes, just over 5'3 and petite, but what she lacked in height she made up in beauty.

At that moment, her long, dark, silky hair was pulled up in a single pony-tail which bounced with her every movement. Thin wisps of hair, framed an oval face, almond shaped eyes, a small button nose and pink puckered lips formed into a natural pout. Her skin was smooth and pale with the faintest hint of blush on her high cheeks.

"I thought you quit..." Shikamaru said flushing, affected by the close proximity of the girl. How could he forget she was so teeth-achingly beautiful?

She raised a thin immaculately shaped eyebrow, and her lips quirked in the slightest. She knew how striking she was contrary to popular belief, she just wasn't an ass-whole about it...take Ayako for instance.

She sighed breathlessly, as if the weight of the world was on her and her small, fragile shoulders just couldn't bear to hold it anymore.

"I didn't quit Shika," she grinned stunningly, "I just refused to work. Ayako kept screaming orders at me and I didn't exactly fancy spit in my face. I walked out." She shrugged, "this morning the manager called, begging me back. Who was I to refuse when he offered to double my pay for my services." Her face took on a mischievous look, which combined with her flawless features was enough to make dead men heads turn.

Shikamaru looked at her sleepily, she was beautiful but she had long since made note that she had absolutely no interest in the Nara.

"Shikamaru, are you ok, you looked...worried? Although that's kinda hard to figure out with that sleepy look on your face."

He rubbed a hand over his face, "I think I'm ok. I-"

The only warning he got was the widening of Keiko's eyes, before "Are you sure, we can't have you being sick now can we?"

Shikamaru looked around quickly, shocked at the sudden appearance of the person he had been looking for.

Before he could respond with anything other than a squeak, Keiko had brushed past him and held out a small soft-skinned hand for the much taller man to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Keiko, I'm sure Shika has mentioned me."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

She quirked her lips.

He released a hand from the pocket of dark blue jeans he was wearing, the material hugging him, but not enough to be skinny jeans, and held her hand, raising it up to his lips and brushing his lips on the back in one smooth movement.

"Hyuuga Neji, I'm not certain he has, but the pleasure is all mine."

Shikamaru suddenly felt a dozen and more eyes on them, looking jealously and admiringly at the picture perfect couple. He stepped back, the presence of two immaculate people in one place stifling. He drew a breath as he felt something within his body shake.

Neji's eyes slid swiftly to his, the cool lilac gaze settling on him, stopping him in place, making his insides squirm.

Neji smirked, seemingly aware of the effects of his gaze on the Nara, he lowered and released Keiko's hand.

"You're still in your uniform." Was the first thing Neji noted with another raise of his eyebrow.

"Um, yeah." Shikamaru scratched his neck and turned a faint red, "I didn't get a chance to go home and change after school.

"Do you want to go; I have no trouble bringing you there."

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, that would just take more time."

Neji grinned, "I have time to spare."

"It's okay, really it is."

"Then we should go. Come on."

He held out his hand, which Shika gingerly took.

Neji turned back to Keiko, who was now looking at them with slight amusement in her eyes.

"It was nice meeting you Neji-san. I'll see you around." She grinned coyly.

"Likewise." He said simply, the deep tremors of one word sending waves through Shika's body.

Neji tightened his hand around Shikamaru's.

"Bye Shika." Keiko waved, and then turned to go back inside.

"Come." Neji pulled gently at his hand, urging Shika to walk. He led him to a gorgeous silver VFR 1200F bike.

"Have you ever ridden a bike before?"

Shikamaru shook his head and took a step back, halted only by Neji's chest. Who had somehow ended up behind him as if he knew he would react like this.

"N-no." he stuttered, looking up at Neji with doe like eyes.

"Well..." Neji grinned devilishly at Shikamaru, whose eyes widened even further, "There's a first time for everything."

He went to step past Shikamaru, but hooked his arm around his waist, forcing him to come closer to the machine.

He picked up the spare helmet he had brought and gave it to Shikamaru, looking at his pony tailed hair.

"It's going to be somewhat uncomfortable if you don't let down your hair..."

"I'll manage." Shikamaru objected grumpily.

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru wanted to glare...he really did, but Neji was just looking at him so much...he blushed. "Yes."

Neji took that moment to pull Shikamaru closer to him. Because he was momentarily stunned, Neji took that moment to put the helmet gently over Shikamaru's head.

Shikamaru's hands flew to his head in alarm when he felt Neji fastened the leather straps under his chin.

Neji grinned and straddled the bike, taking up his own helmet and cradling it under his arm.

Shika knew how this went, he'd watched enough movies but he just felt so terrified.

Neji glanced up at him, and smiled softly, "Don't worry, really. You'll be fine." he patted the space behind him.

Shikamaru watched as Neji put on the helmet, grinned at him once more before he pushed down the visor, pulling his hair over his shoulder.

He wondered if he looked that hot with his helmet on.

He doubted it very much.

Shikamaru breathed out, adjusted his book bag over his shoulder and lifted his leg over the seat, mimicking Neji.

Neji looked over his shoulder at him pointedly as he revved the engine.

Shikamaru leaned forward and wrapped his hands around Neji's waist.

"Tighter." Neji's voice came out slightly muffled.

Shikamaru tightened his hands. The fabric of Neji's biker jacket was comfortable on his skin.

He jerked slightly as Neji sped off, instinctively tightening his hands even more.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and leaned his head softly against Neji's back. In his anxiety, he breathed in deeply. His breath hitched as the scent from Neji's clothing invaded his nostrils. It was masculine, deep with a dash of something like apples. He breathed in deeper, relaxing against his back as Neji sped through the streets, weaving past cars and in between traffic.

He slowed down slightly at the intersection, and then sped rapidly through the streets.

Shikamaru kept his eyes closed firmly. And was surprised when they came to a stop suddenly, Neji leant back slightly with Shikamaru still attached to his waist.

The bike engine came to an abrupt stop and Shikamaru let go of Neji's waist, leaning back dazed, and then hopping up off the bike. He started taking off the helmet.

Helmet in hand, he watched Neji take off his helmet.

"You didn't have to move so soon." Neji raised an eyebrow at him, grinning at the suddenly dazed Shikamaru. As a result of the helmet, some of the long strands of Neji's hair were sticking up. And the rest was wind swept. Neji was smirking at him, and the sun just seemed to be at the right angle in the sky to make him look...stunning.

Shikamaru resisted sighing in that dramatic ways every female had mastered. But that was cut short when a man rushed past him.

"Hyuuga-Sama." A tuxedoed man bowed, "Pleasure as always."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed, "Who're you?"

The man portrayed fake astonishment for a moment, before saying, "Hyuuga-Sama we spoke yesterday-"

"I spoke to many people yesterday." Neji took his time coming off the bike.

"Yes, but I'm sure our conversation would have been a most prominent one."

"I don't take conversations with strangers into high esteem.' Neji's phone was suddenly attached to his ear and he was speaking in -was that French? - To the person on the phone effecting putting an end to his and the man's conversation.

Shikamaru meanwhile had turned and was stunned into silence at what seemed like the back of a hotel.

'Wow.' Was the thought that came to mind at the large building that loomed in front of him, he almost didn't notice the man that had suddenly appeared beside him.

"And who would you be?"

Shikamaru jumped, surprised for the second time that day and could do nothing but stare at the man that if he didn't have better sense, would have though was Neji himself. Did Neji have a brother?

"I-I-I."

"Calm down uncle." An arm encircled Shikamaru's waist, and there was sudden warmth against his back.

The man, Neji's uncle apparently, raised an eyebrow at them.

"I didn't know you got back." Neji commented, hugging a red Shikamaru closer to him.

"Last night. Apparently your father got back too. I took breakfast with him...at your home. He acquired an enormous amount of Spanish recipes on his visit."

"Impossible, I didn't see you."

"I took breakfast in the lounge."

Neji clicked his tongue, "I was in the kitchen."

"It figures. Hizashi has gone to Tokyo, he should be back tonight. At least by five." He now looked pointedly to Shikamaru.

Neji looked back at him slyly, "This is Nara Shikamaru. Shika, this is my uncle-"

"I can introduce myself." The man snapped playfully and removed his hands from the pockets of his dark suit, "Hyuuga Hiashi, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru held the hand of the stern-looking man in front of him as it was shook firmly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-san."

"Shikamaru is working here from now on." Neji announced nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And what will he be doing, pray tell?"

"We'll figure that out on Tuesday when he comes and gets a feel of the place." And he made to steer Shikamaru away.

Shikamaru regarded him with wide eyes, "What?" he was about to say.

Hizashi looked on, confused, "Where are you going?"

"To meet dear ol' dad of course." He looked back at the man who had approached them from they arrived, "Deal with him for me." He told his uncle, before throwing the helmet back at Shika.

* * *

><p>Kiba sighed, depressed as he could get as he and Hana sat at a table in some restaurant he had never been to. His eyes were hidden by his interlocked hands as he stared down at his elbows on the table.<p>

"I didn't know we were going to some fancy pancy place..." Kiba grumbled out.

"Me either." Hana said softly. She held her chin in her hand as she looked out the window to the parking lot, and past that, the bust street. She had let down her long her for once and looked very beautiful in her grey cashmere sweater as her other hand rested lightly on the table top.

Kiba put his chin on top of his hands, "Hana?" he asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" her gaze slid to his.

"You okay?"

She smiled at him, and then reached out her hand. Kiba put his hand in hers.

She squeezed his tightly, reassuringly, "Don't worry about anything sweetie. You and I are going to be all right. Okay?"

He nodded at her, thankful.

"Would you like to order for the rest of your party, while you wait?" A waiter had come up to them.

"Um, no...We'll wait." Hana said.

"Is there anything you would like to drink then?" he inquired.

"Just some water for now." Hana replied with.

"Okay then." He nodded and smiled at them.

Kiba had the sudden unexplainable urge to look out the window. He almost wasn't surprised when he saw his mother emerge from a red Tesla Roadster 2.5. She was in a black blazer and a short, hip hugging black shirt.

How was it that his mother looked younger every time he saw her?

She had now put her hands in the blazer's pocket and a man- _that_ was him- had come and put his arm around her waist to lead her into the restaurant.

Hana could see why their mother had fallen for the man. His skin was dark, like chocolate. He wasn't gorgeous or stunning, and didn't look all that young, but had a look about him and walked with a confidence that said, 'Here I am ladies.'

Hana moved from her chair to sit beside Kiba, so the couple would be forced to sit on the other side of them.

They didn't turn, but when Hana felt someone's arms around her neck, she stood and embraced her mother.

"Hana..." she breathed and squeezed lightly.

"Hello, mom." She refused to look at the man who should be her step-father yet.

"Kiba," Tsume moved on to her son, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She drifted off to the other side of the table to sit, while Kiba was left blinking at the kiss, he resisted raising his hands towards his cheek.

Did his mother just kiss him?

No...way...

They sat down at the opposite side of the table.

Tsume...what ever she was called now, looked pleased with herself and didn't take a moment before introducing them all round.

"Kiba, Hana, This is Kevin Aedika. Kevin. likewise." she grinned and giggled softly. (1)

Kiba and Hana stared; when had their mother become such...a girl.

"It's good to finally meet you Hana." His voice was deep and rough. The kind of voice that made you melt if he chuckled. Closer up, Hana could see the dotting of stubble on his chin and below his nose. It gave him an enthralling look. He grinned at her and she had to admit he seemed charming, if but a bit roguish.

He turned that smile unto Kiba who didn't return it. In fact he didn't move a single facial muscle; instead he got up and speeded towards the bathroom.

He paused slightly as Hana called his name, but continued on and slammed the door shut after him.

He stopped and leaned heavily against the bathroom wall, hyperventilating.

He felt the door open and he was about to move from the wall when he heard Hana's voice.

"Kiba..." she said softly, seeing her brother like this.

"I don't know him. I don't wan to live with him. I don't want to leave you and Naruto and Shika and Lee...

"You're not going anywhere." Hana said sternly, "Are you hearing me?" she walked closer and swung him around, "Over my dead body are you moving to some different continent." She enunciated each word, "so stop worrying."

"Hana-"

"Look...it's like this. They come...we spend a few hours of some days with them. They feel satisfied and then leave. You know how mom is, she won't want us there. We humiliate her. All we have to do now is play happy sibling, and before you know it they'll be on their plane back to Madagascar-"

"Africa."

"You say pot_a_to I say potato..."

Kiba chuckled.

"Cheer up tiger."

"You do realize we're in a _male_ restroom right?"

She looked around, then back and him and punched him, wrapping an arm around his neck, "Come on."

Kiba started walking with her out of the restroom, but she stopped suddenly, "Hey about that party, before I forget, is you're hunk gonna pick you up, cause I got some stuff to do tomorrow."

Kiba turned red, "I don't..."

Hana sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, "You need to learn to make plans Kiba. You're lucky I have his friend's number. By the way, I'm picking up the car tomorrow."

They both started walking out of the rest room.

"That was fast." Kiba commented.

"I know right."

They neared the table and sat down in front of the food that had already come.

"We decided to order for you."

"You spent quite a while in there." Tsume said, drowning out her husband's statement.

"We were sorting out some stuff." Hana stated.

"It's quite alright." Kevin spoke, "Glad you got the chance too talk. Now let's chow down."

Kevin, Kiba decided, was an extremely straightforward guy. Maybe, he'd actually like him one day.

He looked down at the food they'd ordered.

"That is really good." Kevin said pointing to his food with a noodle in his mouth, shocking Tsume to the core "You're gonna love it."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Aedika<strong>**is****pronounced:****Aah-dee-kaay**

**Looking back on the chapter, I think I need a little brushing up on my writing. So many History notes have sucked away my literacy skills. So I have a new story up..a Kakairu fic. Never Let You Go. Check it out on my profile and tell me what you think. It's -in my point of view- somewhat better than this.**

**Hmm...Only Shika got any action with a guy in this chapter. Sorry about that...but because of the way I was practically forcing the chapter to go, they couldn't really interact with the guys.**

**And the absence of Lee is noted, I'll make up for it so much you'll wish this was a Gaalee story. All he did was go home though. All I could've written about were his swirling thoughts and his evil father. And that's for next chapter mostly. So now...**

**Apology:**

**Dear my most beautiful, gorgeous, STUNNING, reviewers,**

**If I were to say how sorry I am, I would've made a story all on its own. But I am so...very...sorry about how I've been treating this story. I don't know what to say. There are so many ways for me to apologize in my head, but none seem good enough. You deserve so much better. And that chapter I just wrote isn't good enough to be served as an apology...I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry it's not even funny. Forgive me for my absence and accept this...uh, letter?**

**Sincerely.**

**-Werepire.**


End file.
